My life as a mutant birdkid
by Randomitis Sufferer
Summary: Ruby is a bird-kid, just like the Flock. Except, she never went to the School. She's always known a normal life. What happens when she meets the Flock? How will her new power change her life forever? Slight FAX IggyxOC RubyxOC. Better than it summary!
1. Prologue

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC and if you haven't read the Maximum Ride books, then WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING READING FANFICTION ABOUT IT? If you haven't read the books, well I'm not going to explain anything. **

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride, not me.**

**Claimer: I do own Ruby though.**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

_Prologue_

"This is nothing I've ever seen before." The doctor muttered to his fellow colleague. They were both staring at the premature new-born that they had just helped to deliver.

The woman who had delivered the miracle baby had gone into labour while visiting relatives in Sydney. Her new doctors were dumbfounded as to how the little baby girl acquired _wings_ while in her mother's womb. It seemed most likely that someone with a lot of funding and medical technology had altered the foetus while it was still developing, giving it wings.

The baby's parents were found later, just watching their baby lying in the Humidi-crib. "She's so beautiful," the mother whispered to her husband. She reached out her hand, as if to touch her baby through the clear plastic. "I like the name Ruby." She said.

"Me, too" he whispered back.

**Well, what do you think? This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it.**

**Don't worry, the next chapters will be longer.**

**Alienated2**


	2. It's my life

**I've already started writing the other chapters, but they will change depending on reviews. All ideas welcome.**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride, not me**

**Claimer: I do own Ruby though**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

It's my life

Ok, I get how you have no idea who I am. Let me clue you in. The baby in the prologue? Yeah, that's me, Ruby. There's something special about me that no-one but my family knows about. I have wings.

And might I say, I have very beautiful wings, thank you very much. They are the deepest black I have ever seen at the top and fade to the most gorgeous red at the bottom. You know how the length of your arms from fingertip to fingertip is how tall you are? Well, my wings are _way_ longer than my arms, round about 13 feet across.

Even though I eat a lot to satiate my hunger, (I need to eat a lot more than the average human to keep my strength up) I am very light. My Mum did a hell of a lot of research after I was born, doctors etc. Turns out I have hollow bones and those air-sac thingies that normal birds have. Imagine, at school, your class is getting a talk on how everyone is different and just imagine me, sitting next to you, practically laughing my guts out.

We live in a town close to a decent-sized city in Western Australia. (If you think that I would reveal where I live, think again. I have no interest in being hunted down.) I love it. I love the shopping, the normal-ish life at school and I love having my friends. We also own a farm about 2 hours out of the town we live in. I love going there. I can literally spread my wings and fly. If I tried flying at my week-day home, I'd have my face posted on every newspaper in WA. Not my style. I can spread my wings a little bit in our green-room, but not the way I can at the farm. It's just not the same.

I have curly, medium brown hair past my shoulders. I'm 14 and tall for my age, I grew past my Mum's height about 2 years ago. My love for high heels just makes her complain more. I also have long fingernails. Just an extra defence against people who try to hit me.

I love my family. I love my mum, she is so funny. And she understands me. We love acting stupid together. She's my best friend. My Mum has red hair, with black in it. She always dyes it that way, it looks awesome. Mum is short, unlike me and has a lot of spunk. She can't dance, but that doesn't stop her.

There's my Dad, he works at the auto-shop in town. He always sticks up for what's right and he gets great bargains at work. Dad has greying hair and is tall. He's athletic and is always making us walk to the river to 'feed the ducks'. I know he just wants us to get exercise. I don't mind.

There's my little sister, Heidi. She's 12. She always, always hogs the play-station. She got this new game for Christmas, hasn't put it down since. Sure, we fight, but when we're not fighting, we have so much fun. Heidi's hair is a couple of shades darker than mine and it's longer too. She considers herself a 'Tomboy'; she's more outdoorsy and is always dirty. Don't get me started on what a mess her hair is.

And, my cat Einstein. She is sooo funny, and stupid, and weird. Once, I opened the glass door for her, and she ran straight into the flywire door, and she's always hitting her head on the coffee table. I love her. She's a tabby that we got 'free' from the vet. Like Mum says, her compulsory checks and appointments aren't free.

My whole family know about my wings, and they _love_ them.

Then, there's the stuff about me that make my life a _whole lot_ easier. I have better hearing, eyesight, and I'm stronger and faster than the average human. Then there's my, um, power. My family call me The Voodoo Doll. Basically, I can make people think they feel pain. Like that Jane girl from the Twilight books, except better than her. I can give people headaches, migraines, I can make people feel pain in their elbow, neck, knee, you name it. I can also make my own pains go to someone else, but I have to be able to see them.

So, that's my life _before_ all the creepy stuff happened.

**Okay, that's chapter one. If you liked it please review, if not please review and tell me what you don't like.**

**I also need a name for the doctor who gave Ruby the wings in the first place. So, if you have any ideas, please tell me. I'm hopeless with names.**

**Alienated2 **


	3. I'm ready to fly

**I'm not quite sure if I want to have Ruby getting a new power before or after the Flock arrive. Please tell me your views on my fanfic. They really help! **

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride, not me**

**Claimer: I own Ruby**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

I'm ready to fly

**Ruby POV**

3:45 on a Friday afternoon. Sitting in a car, going to my favourite place in the world. Dad was driving, Mum was listening to her friend rambling on her mobile, Heidi was watching a movie on her iPod, and me? I was listening to my mp3 and watching the scenery go by. It was calming. Einstein was in my lap, she was used to travelling in the car every weekend. I smiled down at her, she was sucking her foot like she has always done. It was a bit like when a baby sucks their thumb, only Einstein wasn't a baby anymore.

2 hours and 2 large packets of Doritos later, we were at our farm. I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. It felt so good to be here again. I turned and got my bags before heading inside. After I set my bags down in my room, I changed my school shirt for my favourite top, black with a cat on it that says 'Bad Kitty' and of course it had the slits in the back for my wings that my school shirt didn't have.

I went outside, ran till I was in the middle of the crop, a few metres from the trees that surrounded the old, broken-down trucks and I jumped. I spread my wings, the black glinting in the sunlight and I flew. I flapped my wings up, and down, up, and down creating a rhythm that I hadn't heard for days. Flying was the best way to create a calm peace of mind. I felt that if some whack job came and sent a bullet through my heart right then, I would die happy. I soared up into the clouds and just floated on the wind.

When I got back to the house, the lights were on. I hadn't notice it get dark. I kept flying until I got to the porch, where I sharply drew in my wings and hit the ground running. "Ah, the winged wonder decides to join us for dinner." Dad greeted me, as I walked in. "Catch any rabbits or see any foxes out there?" he asked.

"Wasn't looking," I shrugged, reaching down to stroke Einstein. "Plus, how am I expected to sneak a _live_ rabbit into the house without you noticing?" Dad seemed to think for a minute, then waved it off.

"Hey, Ruby" said Heidi, bounding out of her room. "Hey, do you think you could carry me next time you go flying?" she asked, practically jumping at the thought.

"We'll see," I said, trying to picture how I could possibly carry my little sister while flying. "But for now, I'm starving. What's for dinner?" I asked, sitting down at the dinner table. Mum came in about a minute later, carrying a whole chicken, potatoes, peas, beans, cooked carrots and sweet potatoes. As I heaped food onto my plate, Heidi laughed. "What?" I asked.

"It's just that," she began. "well, I was watching this show before you came in, about how all the celebrities are all anorexic and bulimic and everything. Then I compared them to you." She laughed, pointing to my plate, which was heaped so full, I doubted I could ad another pea without it all spilling off the plate. We all laughed.

**That's chapter 2 AND THE REVIEW BUTTON DOESN'T BITE! If you don't review, I don't know if I should change it or not. I won't post the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews. **

**Please, I still need names for the doctor and his part is coming up soon. **

**The Flock will show up in the next couple of chapters, so be patient and please, CLICK ON THE REVIEW BUTTON AND REVIEW! Please?**

**Alienated2**


	4. This is where I belong

**Just so there's no confusion, it's January. And that's summer in Australia.**

**And I still want reviews. They do help!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride, not me**

**Claimer: I own ruby**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

This is where I belong

**Ruby POV**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon, and my sister in my face. She was in my room looking down at me with a look on her face that reminded me of circus clowns.

"Go away, Heidi." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Bite me!" she snapped, offended and left my room.

"If I'm hungry enough." I sighed and got dressed. Plain grey top and mini shorts.

"Mum? Can we go to The Rock today?" Heidi asked at breakfast. (The land is flat around here, except this huge rock that spread about 2 kilometres in diameter.)

"Sure Heidi," Mum replied, setting breakfast on the table. I dug in. "But Ruby?" she asked me.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, my mouth full. I grabbed another piece of toast.

"No flying till we get there. You need to stay on the land cruiser." She said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied, after swallowing the last of my breakfast. Last time I flew to The Rock, I was almost spotted by the neihbours. I got up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I came out, Mum and Dad were putting food into a box and getting a rug for us to sit on. Heidi came out of her room with a spare change of clothes. She got a towel from the linen cupboard and sat down on the couch, ready.

I had gotten over swimming in the tadpole ponds years ago. "Don't you want to do anything besides swimming with the tadpoles?" I asked. She just poked her tongue out at me like a 5-year-old.

We all piled into the land cruiser, Dad driving, Heidi sitting on Mum's lap and me in the middle. When we went onto the side road, Dad stopped the land cruiser and me and Heidi got on the back. We laughed while dodging branches and talked until we got there.

"Can I fly now?" I asked, now that we were out of the trees.

"No," whined Heidi, "I want to see the well."

"Fine," I mumbled, walking over to the trees on the right. Dad held most of the

branches out of the way. If it were just me and Heidi, she would have made every branch snap back into my face.

When we got there, I peered down for about, I don't know, 5 seconds, then walked back. Mum was already a couple of metres up the rock. I let out my wings with a whoosh, and flew up to join her. "How's the old well?" she asked, not much question in her voice. I almost laughed.

"Same as always. Saw a few camels." I said sarcastically. The well used to be a place where camels and everything could come and get water. I guess it lost it's popularity.

Just then, Heidi came running out of the bushes and came bounding up to us. "Don't run," Mum scolded, "You know what happened last time." I laughed. Last time Heidi ran up here, she tripped and fell into a pond. Heidi scowled at me.

"I'll meet you at the usual spot." I said to Mum, before flying off to the right, up to the rocks with holes big enough to sit in. Once there I sat in my favourite rock and pulled out my mp3 from my pocket.

After we had our little picnic, we headed home, to airconditioning and our old, beat-up, practice car, Little Kev.

**I do have an old, beat-up, practice car at a place we go to on the holidays. And yes, I can drive it. I drove it when we were up there this holidays. **

**Anyway, I still need a name for the doctor and if none of you give me a name, then I don't know if you will like the back-up name that I have.**

**I hope you liked this chapter and please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Your ideas realy help.**

**Alienated2**


	5. UFO

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I really appreciate it. In thanks, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride, not me.**

**Claimer: I own Ruby.**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

UFO

**Ruby POV**

I got into the car, closely followed by Dad in the passenger side and Heidi in the back. I put my foot on the clutch, turned the key and put the car in reverse. I drove Little Kev down the driveway and through the gate, into the first crop.

I love driving, especially when I'm on my own. I can go wherever I want on the farm. I just went halfway down the first crop before getting out, so Heidi could have a go. We drove until 3, when we came back for something to eat.

After we had our icy poles, Heidi asked me, "Oh, Ruby, can you try carrying me while your flying now?" I sighed and made my way to the middle of the crop, where I took off yesterday, with Heidi running to catch up.

"Hop up," I instructed, squatting down so she could get on my back, piggy-back style, like when we did when we were younger. She slowly climbed on, giggling when I got impatient. I gave a little jump, trying to position her in a more comfortable spot.

I slowly unfurled my wings, so as not to damage them from Heidi's presence on my back. Stretching my wings out, I started my running-start, trying to find out how to manage Heidi's weight. "I won't be able to carry you for very long." I cautioned. Then I jumped.

It was hard, I'm telling you now. I felt the extra pull in my muscles, the gravity harder to fight than usual, but I made it, sweat starting to form on my forehead. Breathing heavily, I managed to get up into the sky, above the trees. "Oh. My. God." I looked back at Heidi. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates, her grip on my shoulders tightened, and a smile began to form on her lips.

"Ha!" I panted, turning my head back to look where I was going. "Welcome to my world." I added, beaming. I bet she felt so jealous right now. I was always knew I was extremely lucky to have this, but seeing Heidi's overjoyed expression made me feel extra thankful. Normal humans couldn't enjoy this. The only time humans actually fly, is when they're in big metal cages, looking out teeny windows at nothing but clouds. That experience was no-where near what I had. My smile grew wider.

"Hey, Heidi," I turned my head a fraction, so she could hear me better over the wind. "You wanna try a _real_ rollercoaster?" I asked, eyebrows raised, after getting somewhat used to the extra weight.

When I turned my head to see her expression, she had a look of frustration and a minor hint of fear. "No, not this time." She replied, "I want to get used to just plain _flying_ first." She explained. Well, I guess I could see her point.

I got _really_ tired about ten minutes later and started to descend. "Going down," I announced. Heidi merely nodded. We touched down not far from the house. "So, how was that, huh?" I asked. Heidi turned to me after getting down off my back, a _huge_ grin on her face. I swear, if her smile was any bigger, her ears would have popped off.

"That was _awesome_!" she exclaimed. "First I was afraid, you know, 'cause I'd never even been on a plane before. But then, it was totally cool! You are sooo lucky, Ruby. If I could just fly like you, I would never come down!" she gushed. I laughed.

"If I never came down," I began, using my fingers to count off problems with her plan. "I would get so hungry that I would fall out of the sky. Or I would get so tired that I would fall asleep and come falling to my death, 'cause even I can't fly while sleeping. And many more problems that I can't be bothered listing." I said, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Come-on," Heidi giggled, "Lets get back." She started walking off towards the house. We raced the last couple of metres to the door. I was going slow, of course, but I still won.

Dinner was uneventful. After, we went rabbit hunting. I _love_ rabbit hunting with Heidi and Dad. I usually fly above the land cruiser and use my sensitive eyesight to pick up movement, then I swoop down and show Dad where the rabbit is. He then stops the land cruiser, aims and _bang_, dead rabbit. It's my job to grab it and dump it on the back. I won't say how Dad skins them. You might get sick. We got 14 rabbits tonight. I don't eat them, like everyone else does, I just like the hunt.

When I was closing my curtains before bed, I looked up at the moon (as I normally do) and I saw a faint shape making a shadow on the surface of the moon. It must have been an owl or something. Except owls don't get that big. . .

**Ooh, can you guess who (or what) that is? The next chapter is really good, trust me. I can't wait to post it and hear your reviews. **

**Chapter 5 will be up soon, but I need to get a bit ahead with the next chapters, so it might be a little while yet. I've just finished writing chapter 7, so once I've finished writing chapter 8, I will post the next chapter, ok.**

**As always, please REVIEW, I would love to hear your ideas.**

**Alienated2**


	6. I'm not okay

**Like I said, as soon as I finish writing chapter 8, I will post chapter 5. So, here it is. This is probably my favourite chapter so far.**

**Disclaimer: JP owns Maximum Ride, not me**

**Claimer: I own Ruby **

My life as a mutant bird-kid

I'm not okay

**Ruby POV**

Just as I stared climbing into my bed, I felt my body temperature plummet, to the point were I was shivering. I quickly dove under my covers, and pulled Einstein closer for warmth. It didn't work. Shivering, I curled myself into the tightest ball I could manage without hurting myself, trying to warm myself up.

Seconds later, Einstein started hissing at me. She jumped off the bed and bolted out the door. Before I could say her name in confusion, a numbing feeling started spreading through my head. Temperature forgotten, I whispered to myself, "What's happening to me? What is th-" I stopped when the room in front of me disappeared and was replaced with a thick fog.

I don't know how long I waited in terror, 3 seconds? 3 years? The fog started lifting. But instead of my room coming back into focus, I saw the early-morning sun, while I was standing in the middle of a field. Then I saw 6 figures, like the one in front of the moon I saw what felt like a lifetime ago, streaking across the sun, getting bigger with every second.

That was when I saw them for what they really were.

They were kids. A couple looked as old as me, while one looked about half their age. They were _flying_. With real wings. _Like mine. _

Then they were gone, the fog was back, and I was struggling for breath. _What _was_ that_? The fog started lifting again, but this time my room was back, and the concerned faces of my family where staring down at me. Before anyone could say anything, red numbers flashed into my sight, taking up everything. I jumped. It was like one of those countdowns on the show 24. 11:43:56, 11:43:55, 11:43:54. Then they were gone, and my family's faces stared down at me once more.

I looked at the clock. It was 10:34. I did the math. If the time I saw _was_ a countdown, then the time would be around 9:17 AM. But, then, did that mean, no, it can't be. Can it?

"Are you okay, honey?" Mum asked, startling me. "You look scared." She added.

"What happened?" Heidi asked, "I came in when I heard a 'thump' coming from your room. When I saw that you were on the floor and that your eyes were glazed over, I went and got Mum and Dad. You freaked me out there for a minute." She said, looking very freaked out, indeed.

"How long have I been. . . 'out of it'?" I whispered, freaking out myself. What were those images? How did I see them? What's happening to me?

"About 10 minutes." Mum replied, anxious. She gave me my water bottle from the bedside table. I gulped it down thirstily.

"So, what happened?" Heidi asked again, a worried look on her face as she watched me gulping at my water like I was dying.

"I think I can see the future."

**Sorry that was so short. The next chapter's gonna be another short one. But after that, Ruby's vision is gonna come true. Hooray! **

**Reviews are loved.**

**Alienated2**


	7. Super Freak

**Ok, I've gotten up to speed on my chapters now. Here's chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know that James Patterson owns Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I own Ruby**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

Super freak

**Ruby POV**

They all stared at me, jaws on the floor, eyes like dinner plates, until I decided to break the silence. "I saw them. Others, like me. There were 6 of them. They, they had wings." I looked down at my hands and continued slowly. "At the end, I saw numbers. I think it was a countdown." I looked up. Mum went over to my bed and sat down. I joined her. Dad sat next to Mum and Heidi sat on my lap.

"When?" she asked, "If what you saw was a countdown, then what will the time be?" Heidi explained her question, playing with a lackey band she had in her hands.

"Around quarter past nine tomorrow morning." I answered. "I didn't see much, just six kids with wings, I'm not even sure if they saw me. Heck, I don't even know if this is gonna happen." I sighed, first the wings, then the Voodoo Doll powers and now I might be able to see the future. Could I get any weirder? Hmmm, maybe.

"Look, I'm tired. I just want to get to sleep." I said tiredly, tapping Heidi's shoulder, so she would hop off my lap. I felt Mum's and Dad's weight leave the bed and I lay down on my pillow, exhausted. "Night," I said, as one by one, they left the room.

I felt Einstein jump on to the bed and heard her purring in my ear, just seconds before I fell asleep.

**I know its short, but the next one will be longer.**

**Reviews are loved. I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Alienated2**


	8. One step closer

**Ok, this chapter is longer than the last 2, so hooray for that. **

**Disclaimer: JP owns MR, not me**

**Claimer: I own Ruby**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

One step closer

**Ruby POV**

I woke up trying to get back to sleep. So much for that. I was edgy, anxious for 9:17AM to arrive. I sighed and after checking the time, 7:47, I went into the bathroom to take a shower.

After I got dressed, black top with multicoloured peace-signs and greenish mini-shorts, I went to the kitchen and got Einstein her food. She purred happily as I put her bowl on the floor, her tail swishing back and forth as she ate. I smiled at her. She was so gorgeous.

I had my breakfast, scrambled eggs, and checked the time again. 8:34. I sat down and started to worry. What if they got defensive? What if I had to use my powers? Would I be able to? If what I saw last night was a vision, would I be able to use my powers against a little girl, half my age? What if last nights drama _was_ a vision? What wou-

My worrying was cut short when I heard a dull 'thud' coming from the living room. I immediately tensed, getting myself ready to face whatever was in that room. I started walking down the hallway, ready to use my powers, if necessary. I peered into the living room, and saw. . .

And saw Einstein sniffing at a full water bottle that was rolling away from the coffee table. Sighing, I picked up the water bottle, placing it in the middle of the coffee table and scooped up Einstein. I sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V, putting the sound on mute. "Bad girl," I scolded my cat. "You know your not allowed on the coffee table." I said quietly, stroking the cat in question while she curled up on my lap. Soon, she was sucking her foot, just as she always does. I can never be mad at her when she does that.

I looked at my watch. 8:42. I pushed Einstein off my lap and went to go wake-up Heidi, who was coming with me this morning.

Soon, it was time to go. With Heidi dressed, I went to remind our parents where we were going. "Mum," I said, shaking her shoulder lightly. "Mum, we're going now. To the bottom crop. C'ya." I decided she would most likely forget, so I wrote a small note and stuck it on the fridge.

Heidi was waiting for me outside. Together, we found a safe enough spot to take off. This time though, I unfurled my wings before Heidi got on my back. Once she climbed on, I took off into the sky. Even though we were only supposed to go to the bottom crop, I spent a couple of minutes to show Heidi some tricks. We were both laughing when we landed.

Guess what I did when Heidi got off my back. If you guessed I checked my watch, _bing, bing, bing,_ we have a winner! It was 9:12. We sat down and stared talking about what could happen. We both knew they might not land at all. We both knew that what I saw might not be a vision. But we still had high hopes.

"I wonder if they even have a family." Heidi mused. I thought about it.

"Probably," I said. "They might just be friends who all happen to have wings." I added, hoping that the best-case scenario happened to be reality. I doubted it though. Mum had told me that she doubted I would even be with her if she hadn't had different doctors at the time of my birth. I sighed.

Just then, my watch beeped. It was 9:16. I stared looking to the sky. "God, I hope it was a vision last night, Ruby." Heidi said, echoing my thoughts. "If it was, I wonder what their like." She started to trail off, just as I saw figures just above the house.

I stared, wide-eyed, and Heidi followed my line of sight. "I can't see anything." She couldn't make her statement sound like a whine, on account of her excitement.

"You will soon." I whispered, awestruck. My vision was coming true. "I can see the future." I whispered, astonished. I huge grin spread across my face.

My smile got bigger as Heidi gasped, obviously having just seen the figures in my vision. I shook my head. I could almost make out their features already and Heidi could only just see their outline? Human eyes were so. . . weak.

I looked at my watch. 9:17. Just like my countdown had foretold. . .

**Sorry I had to stop there, but I just knew that chapter 8 had to start with that. **

**As always, I love REVIEWS.**

**Alienated2**


	9. Free as a bird

**Sorry this took so long. My Mum had to use the computer for work and I had to catch up on my chapters (again). It's really hard to sit and write a chapter when you don't want to, you know? I'll be slowing down in the updating department, but i will update as soon as i can as always. Anyway, here's the 8****th**** chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.**

**Claimer: I own Ruby and her family**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

Free as a bird

**Ruby POV**

I looked back up to the sky. They were so graceful. Like they had been flying their whole lives. I only got to fly on the weekends.

I could see their faces now. I felt Heidi's hand find its way into mine. I smiled at her.

Looking back to the figures, I could see them very clearly. I could see the blonde hair of what looked to be the leader. I could see the one that looked like the one outside my window last night. **(A/N. Does that even make sense?) **He wore all black and had hair to match. Then I saw the little one from my vision. She looked like an angel. Next, I saw one who seemed to be Heidi's age. She had brown skin and seemed to be talking to the little one. And in the back, were the last two boys. One looked slightly older than the little one, his blonde hair looked the same as hers. I wondered if they were related. The last one looked the same age as the two in the front. He was holding something in his hands, what looked like a scrap piece of metal. I wondered what that was about.

Me and Heidi were staring in awe. Who were these people? Out of no-where, the small one looked down at us. I stiffened. Heidi felt my anxiousness and looked at me. But I was still staring in shock at the little girl. How did she know we were down here, looking at them?

She seemed to smile, and said something to the girl next to her. She then flew up to the front two people. They were flying right above us now. The little girl caught up to the two in front and I guessed she was telling them about us. My guess was confirmed as they both looked down at us. Still staring, I whispered to Heidi, "If I need to use my powers," I reached into my pocket and I gave her my mobile. "Call Mum and Dad. Tell them to bring the land cruiser."

I wouldn't have been able to keep a conversation while holding off 6 people. She mumbled something and took my phone. But the figures kept on flying, occasionally looking back at us. As they flew over the Rock, I wondered if we would ever see them again.

Heidi sighed and gave me back my phone. Not speaking, I crouched down, so Heidi could get on my back once more.

When I was unfurling my wings, Heidi asked, "Are we going to go after them? Or pass up the opportunity to meet others like you?" When she put it that way it was even harder to resist going after them.

"No Heidi," I said, sighing. "Who knows, we might just see them again." I added, taking off into the sky. But doubt inevitably crossed my mind.

**So, the flock made their first appearance. What do you think? **

**Next Chappie will be Angel's POV of this Chapter.**

**Reviews are honoured guests at this party, so please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. PLEASE! I NEED NAMES FOR DOCTORS! THEIR COMING UP REAL SOON! IF YOU DON'T TELL ME NAMES, I'LL NAME THEM AFTER MUM'S ALCOHOL AND MY OLD TEACHERS! I NEED NAMES!**

**Alienated2 **


	10. Smooth Criminal

**I went shopping today! I got jeans, shorts, a top, a belt and new shoes! A great day. It took me a while too come up with the title, but I finally did! Here's chappie 9!**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson, I'm just borrowing it.**

**Claimer: Ruby, her family and the plot belong to me.**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

Smooth Criminal

**Angel POV**

We were flying over a farm in Australia. Why Australia? I have no idea. But I like it here. Not many people, plenty of places to hide and you can see for miles. The downside? It's _really_ hot. But at least it's not_ really_ cold, like in Antarctica. I remembered last night.

Flashback

We had slept in some trees at the edge of a crop last night, when _bang_! We heard a shotgun not far from we were.

_What the crap was that? _Iggy had thought.

_Was that a gun? What is it with guns anyway? They hurt._ Max thought just milliseconds after Iggy.

_We'd better get out of here, Max_ I had sent the thought to Max.

_Stupid rabbits. Always eating our crops. Serves you right you little buggers._ Who was that? I searched the mind of the owner to those thoughts and froze. In her eyes, she was swooping down to pick up the poor, dead rabbit and she _flew_ back to the truck. She _flew_! With _wings_! I couldn't believe it.

_WAIT! _I thought to Max. _There's something you should know about these people. Watch as they go by._ She looked at me as if I had lost my mind. _Trust me._ She nodded. _Oh, and don't talk, either. _She nodded again.

_Ok, tell everyone to be quiet and to watch as the truck goes by._ I nodded.

_Listen, _I started, projecting my thoughts into their minds. _Stay here and stay quiet. Watch (or listen) as they go by. There's something you really need to know about these people._ I was happy with my little speech/thought.

_What?!_ Came four thoughts at once. I frowned.

_Look, if we go now, they'll see us. So shut up and watch them._ I was angry now.

Just then, we heard another _bang_! We all looked, it was right in front of us. We saw that the truck had stopped _right there._ Right in front of us.

"Got 'im." Said the man, pulling the gun into the cab of the truck. Only, it didn't look so much like a truck anymore.

I knew they saw her at the same time I did. 5 hushed gasps came from behind me. _Told you_, I thought. They saw her wings. Blacker than the night sky at the top, blood red at the bottom. They were so cool. She gracefully flew up to the truck with the still-twitching dead rabbit in her hands. She then dumped the poor thing on the back of the truck. **(A/N this is round about where the title comes in.)** Now that I looked, I could see several more rabbits on the back. I felt a tear slide down my face. Those poor rabbits.

_Stupid, introduced, reproducing buggers. _Came the flying girl's thoughts. That was when I noticed the other girl. She looked like the flying one, but obviously didn't have wings. Maybe they were sisters? She was on the back of the truck and slapped the girl's hand in a high-five.

I didn't like the way they treated the bunnies, but I could see their point. People bring un-native rabbits into a beautiful country and the rabbits eat their crops. I get their point, but it doesn't mean I have to like it.

The flying girl went into the air again and began scouting out more bunnies, while the man started driving again. The girl on the back picked up an oversized torch and started sweeping the crop in front of them. I turned back to the flock, wiping the tear from my face. It takes a lot to surprise them, but if their jaws dropped any further, they would have hit the ground. They looked frozen. Even Fang was staring wide-eyed at where the truck had been. I giggled. That seemed to make them defrost a little. Fang closed his mouth.

"Uh. . .?" was Max's first word since the first gunshot. She turned her stunned gaze to me. I smiled.

"I told you there was something you needed to see." I said. Everyone seemed to fully defrost at the same time.

"Who were they?" Max asked. "They couldn't have been family, could they?" she seemed upset. _If, they, family, what? _I couldn't get much from her scrambled thoughts or anyone else's either. I frowned. Even Nudge was quiet.

"I think they were family." I said. "I mean, they acted like family." I would have said more, but Iggy spoke up.

"Can someone fill in the blanks for me?" he asked. "I heard gunshots, a truck, wing beats? A thump, and a slap. What am I supposed to make of that?" I sent him a mental image of what I saw. His mouth popped open. "Was that what you saw? Were they really just there?" he asked, no-one answered.

"Wait," Gazzy spoke up. "Angel, what was she thinking? Did she notice us?" All eyes focused on me.

"She was mainly thinking along the lines of _stupid rabbits_ and I think she was looking for kangaroos or something. But I don't think they were going to hurt anything but the rabbits." I frowned, trying to remember if she thought anything else. When nothing came to mind, I shrugged.

End Flashback

I shook my head, trying to tune in to what Nudge was saying, when I heard that familiar 'voice' again.

_Could I really have had a vision?_ She thought.

_Wow, are there really others out there like Ruby? Wait, _she had looked up to the girl from last night, Ruby. _What's she looking- oh._ She turned her head to where Ruby was looking. I looked down, we were flying right where they were looking. I tuned into Ruby's thoughts.

_Oh, my God. I can see them! Just like in my _vision!She remembered her 'vision' from last night. It looked exactly the same. _Exactly _the same. I was then bombarded with the other girl's thoughts.

_OH, MY GOD! SHE WAS RIGHT! I CAN SEE THEM! THEY REALLY ARE FLYING! JUST LIKE RUBY DOES!_ Then her thoughts became incoherent, so I tuned back to the other one.

She was describing us to herself. _I can see them heaps clearly. There's the blonde one from my vision. She looks my age, and she seems to be the leader,_ she described Max._ And the one from outside my window last night. _I frowned, she was looking at Fang, I'd talk to him later. _He's wearing all black and has hair to match_. Then she got to me._ I see the little one from my vision. She looks like an angel. _I looked at myself, I was all dirty from sleeping in trees and yet I looked like an angel? I smiled. She then saw Nudge._ I see one who seemed to be Heidi's age. She's got brown skin and seems to be talking to the little one._ Even though I wasn't listening._ And in the back there are the last two boys. One looks slightly older than the little one,_ Gazzy,_ his blonde hair looked the same as hers. I wonder if they're related. The last one looks the same age as the two in the front. He's holding something in his hands, it looks like a scrap piece of metal. I wonder what that's was about. _

_Iggy,_ I thought to him._ Just because your in the back, doesn't mean no-one knows what your doing._ I saw him look up, I was watching through Gazzy's eyes. Iggy frowned, but put the bomb in his backpack.

We were flying right over the two girl's heads. I looked down at her and she visibly stiffened. I smiled at her, to show her it was alright. I then flew up to Max and Fang, Max needed to know.

"Uh, Max" I said, she turned her head slightly so she could hear me better over the wind. "Remember those girls from last night?" I asked. She frowned and nodded her head. "Look down." I simply instructed. They both looked. A few seconds later, Ruby slowly pulled something small out of her pocket and handed it to Heidi.

I heard Ruby's alarm in her thoughts, which were kind of odd. _I wouldn't be able to keep a conversation while holding off 6 people. Heidi would have to talk to Mum. I wonder if I would even be able to stand up while keeping off 6 people._ I had no idea what she was going on about, some mental struggle. Oh, well.

"We keep flying." Max interrupted my confusion. "She should know more than anyone that we need to keep hidden." Max continued, still looking down at them. I sighed and flew back to Nudge's side. I looked back one more time to see them before we disappeared from their sight.

**Did you like it? Do you think I should do Angels POV again in the future? Just out of curiosity, do you agree with Angel- those poor rabbits, or Ruby- Stupid rabbits. Serves you right you little buggers.? **

**I **_**still**_** need doctors names. Oh, thanks Electroclasm, for your suggestions. I get really happy when I get reviews! So,**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! THE BUTTON LOVES YOU!**

**Alienated2**


	11. Poker Face

**Sorry about the last chapter, but when I read it, I just couldn't resist! I was soo happy when I read all of your reviews! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Special thanks to Electroclasm and Dygen Entreri for your suggestions to the doctors names! I am extremely grateful! Keep reading faithful readers! **

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride **

**Claimer: I own Ruby, her family and the plot.**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

Poker Face

**Ruby POV**

"Ruby? Are you okay?" Kirsten asked me when I came out of the girls toilets. I was at school. I had been sitting at our bench with my friends, just staring off into space, thinking about those kids from yesterday, when all of a sudden, my temperature dropped. This time I hadn't even tried to get warm. I knew exactly what was happening this time. So I had rushed to the girls toilets as fast as I could. I had to get away from everyone. If they saw me, with my eyes glazed over and everything, they would have panicked and I might have been sent to the hospital before I even came-to.

"You were in there for, like 5 minutes." Kirsten went on. I was impressed. Last time it had been twice as long. Before long I might not even have to get out of sight, when it happens.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I assured Kirsten. "False alarm." I know what you're thinking. Why doesn't she just tell her friends, right? Well imagine if you told your friends you could see the future. That wouldn't end well, I assure you. I'd also have to tell them about my wings. I'd rather stay out of the Insanity Asylum thank you very much.

"Well, it was weird." She said as we walked back to the table. "You've never done anything like that before." She had no idea. I laughed involuntarily.

"Seriously, I'm okay." I assured her, sitting down. She gave me one more worried glance before sitting down next to me.

"You sure?" Dan said from across the table. "You should have seen your face when you suddenly leapt up and raced to the bathroom." They all looked worried. I sighed.

"I'm fine, guys, seriously. No need to worry." The blaring siren went off just then and we all went to class.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Before I knew it, I was back home, sitting on my bed, wings slightly unfolded, listening to music and reading my book. Einstein was on my bed next to me, sucking her foot. I was reading _The Devouring_ by Simon Holt **(A/N that's a good book by the way) **when there was a nock on my door.

My Mum stuck her head in. "Ruby, Lindsay's here." She informed me. I quickly folded in my wings to the point where it hurt and nodded. Mum let her in. Putting my book down and turning down my music, I moved over so Lindsay could sit next to me.

"Hey," I greeted her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey," she answered and sat down next to me. She started playing with a bit of ribbon in her hands. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" she started. I sighed, 'cause I knew where this was going. I felt something off, but I couldn't place it. I shrugged, I'd figure it out sooner or later.

"If I told you what came to mind just then, you'd think I was crazy." She gave me a look that said 'be serious'. I shook my head. "I am being serious. You'd either have me taken to an asylum, or you'd have my house converted into one." It was basically the truth. If I told anyone I had wings, that I could create pain without injuries and I could see the future, I might have to show them to avoid being laughed at my entire life. Avoiding that would be one of my many goals in life.

"Look, I know it might embarrass you, or whatever, but no-matter what you tell me, I'll still be your friend. Besides, it's not like you have gills or anything, right?" I laughed in spite of myself. She wasn't right, but she was almost on the right track. Lindsay laughed along with me, looking down so her almost black hair obscured her face. I sighed.

"What if I told you I did have gills? Would you think I was crazy then?" I asked, trying to get her to understand how I can't tell anybody, but my family.

She looked at me. "Well," she thought, "Probably, but I wouldn't think any less of you, is my point. You're still my friend, no-matter what." She smiled at me. "I just wouldn't go in a contest of 'who can last the longest underwater' against you." I laughed.

"Thanks, but it's a bit more complicated than gills." I almost sounded like I was about to tell her, but I couldn't tell her, I wouldn-

I looked up. I knew, just _knew_ something was off. With my Voodoo mind power thingy, I can sort of _feel_ minds. I don't know how it works, but each mind has it's own sort of _feel_ to it. The more time I spend around a certain mind, the more familiar it gets over time. Like knowing who someone is by their perfume when you can't see them. I would know this mind a mile off.

I sighed, Mum had been listening to our whole conversation. I should have known sooner. I heard a sound by the doorknob. Mum was going to come in and stop something that wasn't going to happen. I sighed, I hated, _hated_ using my powers on Mum. Closing my eyes, I visualised Mum outside my door, I visualised her reaching for the doorknob and I imagined her feeling a pain shooting up her arm when she touched the door.

"Shit," came Mum's voice outside my door. Then, much quieter, so I could hear but Lindsay couldn't, "Don't use your powers on me, young lady. I was just trying to stop you from making the mistake of your life!" I sighed, these conversations could only go one-way.

"I'll be right back," I told Lindsay, while jumping off my bed and out the door. I closed it behind me. "I wasn't going to." I told my Mum in a whisper so quiet, she could barely hear it, let alone Lindsay. "And if you had barged into my room, screaming 'Don't tell her, don't tell her' don't you think Lindsay would get suspicious? I was handling it." I assured her, then went back into my room to face Lindsay. She got up off my bed.

"I'd better go, my Mum said not to stay too long. You sure your ok?" she asked one more time. I nodded, "C'ya at school then." And with that, she left. I slumped on my bed and thought about what I was going to do tomorrow.

**So, she's back at school now and next chapter, you will hear about her vision.**

**Sorry Electroclasm, but my doctors aren't Jewish. I like your ideas though!**

**If you have any doctors names, or you just want to say something, the review button is waiting. It has been there through the good times and the bad, but it needs some love. If you click on it, you will feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It's a good feeling, trust me. ;)**

**Alienated2**


	12. I Dare You to Move

**Ok, I knowyou all want me to hurry it up, but I'm currently stuck on the chapter I'm writing. Plus I lost about 6 paragraphs that I wrote earlier. So it may be a while. I'm so, so sorry. But, on the bright side, I have started a new story. It's called A Pinprick of Hope, it's depressing, but you never know, you might like it. Anyway, on to chappie 11!**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I would write a disclaimer if I owned Maximum ride?**

**Claimer: no-one owns Ruby or her family but me.**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

I Dare You to Move

**Ruby POV**

So, earlier today I had a vision. It happened just like the first time, only the fog must have lifted faster. I had fled to the toilets because I knew no-one would actually look into an occupied one. So I had been sitting there, looking at the familiar fog when it lifted.

Flashback

_The fog suddenly lifted and I was walking towards school. I could hear the music from my headphones playing somewhat quietly in my ears, when I looked up. The sound of a noisy engine had disrupted my calm. A van with painted-on flames crawling up the sides of it's dark blue frame was speeding down the road. I watched in horror as it lost control and flipped on it's side, causing it to slide dangerously fast towards me._

_I had no choice but to run my fastest _**(A/N which is faster than normal humans think possible) **_to avoid the collision. After the van hit the wall, everyone rushed to either me or the man inside the van. He got out alright, just some scratches and bruising. Since he was alright, all heads turned to me and awaited an explanation._

_The fog came back what felt like seconds later, it vanished and the girls toilets filled my vision once more. _

End Flashback

I sat on my bed, thinking about my vision. The red numbers had proved that my vision would occur when I was walking to school the next morning. I had a few choices. 1) Do exactly what I did in the vision and expose myself. Nope. 2) Get squished to my death. Also not an option. 3) Ask for the day off school. Very good option. Or 4) Have Mum drive me to school tomorrow.

Number 3 sounded best, but I don't think Mum would let me have a day off school. When I asked her later, well, I was right. So, I was getting a ride to school tomorrow.

**Sorry it was so short, but that was all that had to be said for that chapter. What will happen in the morning? Ooh, I can't wait to hear your reviews!**

**Still need doctor names. Got a suggestion? THEN CLICK THE FREAKING BUTTON! It likes you! ;)**

**Alienated2**


	13. Saving Me

**My updates are going to be less frequent now. We just got a laptop (YAY!) so I'll be able to write my chapters quicker, but I have more distractions now. Got to put tin foil in my hat so the government can't control my mind. Call me crazy, but I won't be the one under the influence of the government! Enjoy chappie 12!**

**Disclaimer: If I looked like James Patterson, you would hear my screams all the way across the world!**

**Claimer: I own Ruby, her family and the plot blah, blah, blah**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

Saving Me

**Ruby POV**

"Oh, my God, Mum, that's the car!" I said when we neared the roundabout near the drop-off zone. Then I saw the girl, walking where I was in the vision. "_Oh, no_! Mum, that girl's gonna get squished! What do we do?" the car was now rounding the corner.

"We do something." I could see the worry in her eyes. I could see in her eyes when the idea occurred to her, too. "Would you rather have our car get hit? Not a fatal smash, but we would both have to go to hospital." She bit her lip.

"I would rather the world know about my wings, than have an innocent girl dead." I answered. Oh, God, hospital. I almost shuddered. The same hospital where Mum went. The same hospital that must've given me my wings in the first place.

"Hold on," Mum told me, before accelerating. I braced myself. The van was starting to lose control, just like it did in my vision. I guess if I went to hospital, I would miss school for a while.

Then, we hit. It hurt, I'm telling you. But, I couldn't give my pain to anyone, questions would be asked, and I wouldn't be able to answer them. I looked at my Mum, I was worse off, 'cause it was my side that was hit. She had scratches all over her face, bruises on her arms and a small gash in her leg where a bit of glass hit her.

I was much, much worse. My seat had gone forward with the impact, causing my legs to get painfully squished. They would still be able to function after a while, I hoped. My arms had gashes all over from broken glass, I had a few cuts on my torso and my head? I looked in the rear-view mirror. I had cuts on my cheeks, my nose felt broken from the airbag in my face, and I could feel blood dripping from a long cut near my right ear. I wiggled my fingers, my left pinkie felt broken, but that was it.

Mum was right, non-fatal but hospital worthy. Then I heard the screaming. I looked around, there were kids and teachers everywhere. I saw at least 4 kids I knew grabbing for their mobiles, the teachers were doing the same. I saw Lindsay, Kirsten, Dan, Mike and Jason staring at my Mum's car. I tried to smile, and failed horribly.

It was then that I heard the wailing of the ambulance sirens in the distance. I looked at the guy in the van. And sighed, how come I had to be the most banged-up? He looked only slightly worse than Mum. I frowned. Everything hurt and I was getting slightly dizzy from blood-loss.

Luckily, my wings hadn't poked out from my back and my shirt wasn't ripped at the back.

**Sorry, but I just had to end this chapter here. I'm going to update in the order of one chapter for this fic, then a chapter for my other fic.**

**Reviews are good, reviews are loved and you can submit one today! To get started, just click on the button below this and follow the prompts! **

**Alienated2**


	14. One Step at a Time

**I have a new laptop (YAY!) but it doesn't have word document yet (BUMMER!). And as I'm using the new laptop now, my other story will not be updated until I get off my ass and go to the other computer. So, it may be a while. This is the first chapter with the doctors and I've had to use my own names. Oh, well, your loss. Sorry I've gotten a bit confused when updating my chapters, but this ones up now. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I did not write the books and I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer: Don't mess with Ruby, her family or the plot, they are all mine.**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

One Step at a Time

_Luckily, my wings hadn't poked out from my back and my shirt wasn't ripped at the back._

**Ruby POV**

Unluckily, everyone watched as me, my Mum and the guy from the van were loaded into separate ambulances. And, when we got to the hospital, they would have to see my back in order to do a full check. Not good. But, hey, at least that one girl is still alive.

Before they shut the doors to the back of the ambulance, I saw my friends anxiously watching me. I tried to smile again, somewhat successfully. They waved as we drove off.

When we got to hospital, Mum had already arrived. They didn't rush through the corridors like they did with the higher-risk patients. When I got the room, I was lifted onto a bed next to Mum. When the doctor came in though, she started yelling.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE! KEEP HIM AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! I _**DEMAND**_ ANOTHER DOCTOR!" her shouting surprised me. I would ask her about that later, but now, he was slowly backing out of the room, looking at me with obvious interest.

I got it now. He must have been Mum's doctor when she was pregnant with me. I glared at him. I looked over at Mum, she was still shouting. I caught her eye and sent her a look that said 'should I use my power?', she nodded and kept on shouting.

I looked at him. He was almost out now. I gave him all I got. I was going to tire myself out, but I didn't care. He doubled over, clutching his head. I made the pain go to his back, making him scream. Then I let go, and he lost consciousness.

I made a shocked expression as they took him away. The nurses hurried out after him. I looked at my Mum. She looked at me, a smile on her face, and held her hand out for a high-five. I slapped it carefully.

"I heard he left after he found out you were born." She told me. "I never expected to see him here again." she frowned.

"He won't bother you anymore." I hadn't noticed a nurse had stayed come back in. "I was surprised at your reaction to him, and his reaction to your reaction." She frowned. Right, no-one but me and Mum would know why he was doubled over, clutching his head.

"I guess we just have that effect on people." I joked, she didn't appreciate it.

"Dr Jaekel is a well respected man and a well respected doctor. His work is idolized by everyone working in this hospital and other hospitals across the state. I don't know what made you act so strongly, but you've chosen the wrong doctor." And with her brilliant speech over, (SARCASM) she walked out.

"This guy's got them eating out of his hands," Mum mused. "We'll have to very careful if we-" I cut her off when I heard footsteps.

"Ssh! Someone's coming." I sat back in my 'bed'. Seriously, these things are uncomfortable. I had no idea how anyone could sleep on these things. Another doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Wellard" he said in a kind voice. "Right now, I need to see-" he checked his clipboard. "-Ruby, is it?" I shot Mum a panicked look. She sighed.

"Close the door." Mum told the nurse. "Ruby, you need to show the doctor," she seemed to change her sentence part-way through. "IF he agrees to not tell ANYONE. I want it in writing, too." She glared at the doctor.

"Uh, I'll get one of our contracts." Muttered the nurse, just as I said, "She has to agree too." Motioning to the nurse.

She scurried out and we were left to Dr Wellard's confused glance.

**Now it's going to get a bit slow. Seriously, I have no idea how this would work and I'm getting there slowly. Please be patient. **

**Reviews, they make my world go round!**

**Alienated2**


	15. Call the Nurse

**I got this chapter up today as well! I'm very happy. Uh, nothing else to say really. Enjoy chappie 14!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson wouldn't write fanfiction, I am.**

**Claimer: James Patterson does not own Ruby, her family or the plot, they're all mine!**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

Call the nurse

**Ruby POV**

A sudden thought crossed my mind. "Uh, Mum" I said, leaning toward her 'bed'. "I've got my school shirt on." I stated the obvious, but my school shirt wouldn't allow me to unfurl my wings, no slits.

"Oh, right." She frowned then turned to the doctor. "Excuse me, but-" she was cut off by a nurse poking her head in.

"Your family is here to see you." She wasn't the one from before, but she was in the room when Dr Jaekel was. I could tell by the way she looked at me.

She moved aside and Heidi came bounding in, when she saw me, she skidded to a stop and her eyes went wide. "Oh, Ruby." She covered her mouth with her left hand. I looked at myself. I guess I did look a bit gruesome, with all the blood and bandages they had put on when I came in. I finally managed a reassuring smile without it turning into a grimace.

"Yeah, I guess it looks worse than it is." I assured her. She slowly walked forward, allowing Dad access into our room. He had one of my bags, I guessed that he had thought I would need clothes. He had a bag for Mum as well, though she could probably walk out of here at the end of today.

Dad came over and sat the bags down next to my bed, before grabbing 2 chairs and placing them in between mine and Mum's beds. He started talking to Mum and Heidi piped up again.

"I heard about what happened." She started. "Why did you speed up? People were saying that the van was going out of control, and that you sped up and hit it, straight on. Why did you do that?" I sighed and told her about my vision, about the girl and about how she would have died otherwise. "Oh," was all she said.

"Oh, is that all you can say? Oh?" I laughed. "Me and Mum get beat up by a van that's about to kill someone and all you can say is Oh!" I shook my head, still laughing.

"Wait," I jumped, then winced, I hadn't realized the doctor was still in here. I mentally smacked my forehead, he had just heard about how I can see the future. "How do you know she was going to die?" obviously he hadn't been listening too carefully, but he still heard what he shouldn't have.

"Well," I hadn't known exactly if she would've died, but the van was a wreck at the end of my vision. "The van was going very fast." That seemed like an ok answer.

"Uh, huh. Anyway, what did you need to show me?" he replied, not fully satisfied with my answer.

I shook my head. "The nurse isn't back with the contract yet." I smiled, "Besides, this room isn't private enough." I would also have to change my top, but I didn't say that. I reached down to grab my bag, but Dad beat me to it. He placed the bag on the table, unsure of where it hurt the most. "Thanks," I whispered.

I had started looking through my bag for a top, (Dad had put pants and undies at the top) when the nurse came in. "Found it!" she looked pleased with herself. She handed it to me. I read through it.

I'm not going to bore you with what it said, but it basically said no-one will speak of this patient outside the room. I nodded, content that it was ok and handed it to Mum. She nodded and wrote our names in the appropriate places. She then gave the document to the doctor to sign, and then the nurse.

The nurse then handed the contract to Mum, who checked to make sure it was alright. She nodded. "Uh, I need the bathroom first." I said trying to lift up my legs. But that's extremely difficult, not to mention painful when they've been squished. The nurse and the doctor had to lift me into a wheelchair.

The nurse pushed my wheelchair into the bathroom and was about to say something, when I interrupted. "I just need to change my top." She didn't leave, probably in case I hurt myself. Sighing, I slowly lifted my top. That kinda hurts if it's stuck to your body with blood.

When I finally got my school shirt off, I could see the damage that the glass had done to my stomach. Let's just say it wasn't pretty. I eased my black top on and nodded to the nurse. She wheeled me back to the room.

**Ok, something will actually happen in the next chapter! Which will hopefully be up tomorrow! **

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Alienated2**


	16. It's Too Late

**I do not spend every waking hour updating my fanfics, so there will not be a new chappie up every hour. Just be patient and you will get what you want. Plus, the more reviews and pm's I get, the more time I spend going through them all =the slower you get updates. So BE PATIENT! Here's your chapter, happy?**

**Disclaimer: If you think I'm James Patterson, that's either an insult or a compliment. Depends on how you mean it.**

**Claimer: Ruby, her family and the plot were all my ideas and I own them. Capishe?**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

It's too late

**Ruby POV**

"Don't you have a more private room?" I asked, I mean, people could easily look in windows here. The doctor looked slightly startled, but nodded and led the nurse out of the room, after finding a wheelchair for Mum (even though she didn't need it) and wheeled her out after me.

We were wheeled to a room without windows. I nodded, at least no sticky beaks could look in. "Can someone help me onto the bed?" I asked, I couldn't unfold my wings in a wheelchair now, could I? I shooed the other nurses out of the room, 'cause they hadn't signed the contract and I wanted as little people to know as possible.

I took a deep breath and slowly unfurled my wings. Mum started explaining. "When I was pregnant with Ruby," she started. "I came to this hospital. My doctor was Dr. Jaekel. My first ultrasound showed a normal baby, but I was a little confused when Dr. Jaekel wanted to 'make a change' as he called it. I was asleep for the operation or whatever, where he must have injected my baby with bird DNA." Dr. Wellard and the nurse were gaping at me, but I could see that they were listening to my Mum very carefully.

"My second ultrasound, I questioned the small stick-like things on my baby's back. He said it was normal. I was visiting my sister in Sydney when I went into labour almost a month early. The doctors there couldn't understand how it had happened, but I knew how and who had done this to my baby. I kept my mouth shut though. When I returned to WA, I heard that Dr. Jaekel had moved to a new hospital, so I relaxed and tried to raise Ruby to be as normal as possible. There have been other things that Dr. Jaekel changed about her though. She can create pain, where there is no injury, Ruby." She wanted me to show them a little bit, so they could be able to understand. I gave them each a little zap on their elbows. I swear, they jumped about 2 feet in the air.

Mum kept going. "Lately, she's had visions. Yesterday, she saw herself being squished by the van. So I drove her to school today. They thing was though, there was a girl right where she was in the vision and she would have been killed if we hadn't hit the van. And here we are." She finished.

After about 2 more minutes of non-stop gaping, I got tired and zapped them again. They seemed to 'come back' and started asking questions. "Do the avian genetics allow you to heal properly?" asked the doctor.

"Can you really fly with those?" asked the nurse. I was about to answer when the doctor asked another question.

"Do you know what your bone structure's like?" this went on for a while. I clenched my fists to try and be patient, but I ended up yelling at them.

"Shut up!" then a bit quieter. "Yes, I can heal properly, yes, I can really fly, yes, I have hollow but strong bones. No, no-one but my immediate family know about this, no, I don't know how my powers work, and yes, I eat normal food. Also, I can heal quicker than the normal human and I can fly with my sister on my back for about half an hour. That answer your questions?" they nodded. "Now, can you please do your job and help me to heal?"

**Happy? You got your chapter, now stop telling me to hurry up! It actually gets really annoying. You will get your next chapter when I feel like posting it. Okay?**

**Reviews are loved, especially when they are suggestions.**

**Alienated2**


	17. Boredom Sucks

**Uh, stuff it. I was trying to name my chapters after songs I know, but I just can't be stuffed anymore.**

**Disclaimer: If I look or sound like James Patterson to you, then there is something seriously wrong with you.**

**Claimer: You all know I own Ruby.**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

Boredom Sucks

**Ruby POV**

The doctor then started doing his job. He told me that my legs weren't broken, the flesh had just been squished, like when you get your finger jammed in the door. My cuts and bruises were all minor. I asked him about my head, about the long gash from which I had been bleeding.

I'd read that head wounds bleed more than anywhere else, but I hadn't known it could bleed this much. He told me it was fine. Mum was fine too, and she would be walking out of here before dinner time. Lucky her.

I, on the other hand, would have to stay for a few days. Even with my fast healing, 3 days was the minimum. And this place is so boring! There's nothing on TV, no other electronics and once my family goes home, no-one to talk to! I couldn't get up and go get something from a vending machine either. So, I tried to get to sleep.

* * *

Ha! I actually got some sleep around here! But, now it's 3 AM. I could try getting more sleep. . .

* * *

I woke up at 7 AM. Oh, well. May as well get used to it. Just two days to go. . . WHY ME?! THIS, WAS SO BORING!

About two hours later, a nurse came in. "Well, how are you feeling?" she asked. I had a sudden urge to let out my boredom.

"Well, my leg hurts a bit, but other than that I feel really, bored! There's nothing to do around here!" she didn't have the reaction I expected. She smiled.

"Yeah, we get that a lot." Well, that wasn't surprising. "You can ask your parents to bring you a game from home." She smiled again. I frowned.

"What's the catch? I can have it but I can't use it?" I asked.

"Oh, it just can't be electronic." Well this fricken sucked! My world was about electronics. Well, maybe I was exaggerating, but you may be surprised. I have my mp3 player. Electronic. My DS. Electronic. My laptop. Well, _that's_ not made of rock, is it? I sighed.

Oh, well. I could still ask for my books. "You got a phone that actually calls the outside world?" she, guess what, come on three guesses. If you didn't guess, she smiled –again!

She pointed to the phone on the stand by my bed. "Call the front desk first, they'll direct you through to the 'outside world'." And she left.

Around an hour later, my sister came in. I made a space so she could sit on the bed and avoid sitting on me. She put a bag on the chair by the wall. "You know, I can't reach that from here." She rolled her eyes and got off my bed. She put the bag where she had been sitting and sat where the bag had been. I opened the bag.

I smiled, she had gotten _all_ of my books._ Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn_, _The Host, Old magic_, _The devouring_, _City of Bones_, _City of Ashes_, _The named_, _The dark_, _The key_. She had even kept the bookmark I had in _The devouring_. "I knew you would be _really_ bored, so I brought all of them." She smiled.

"Yeah, well, I don't think that even I could read all of these in two days."

"Whatever. We're going shopping. You want anything?" Oh, God, yeah!

"2 packets of red frogs, 1 packet of fantails and a block of chocolate please." I knew she would get them for me. She knew what, and how much I ate.

When she left, I picked up my book. I was up to the bit were she finds General Squeak. . .

**Those who haven't read The Devouring, it's a good book. I just had to have her asking for red frogs –they're my favourite, closely followed by fantails. I have actually read all of the books that were listed and own a copy of most of them. ;)**

**Anyway, as always, reviews are loved. Bob get's lonely. Bob is the little green button at the bottom of the page. He doeesn't bite, he just wants a friend.**

**Alienated2**


	18. Back to school

**OK, you know for certain that I'm keeping this fic alive. Sadly for A Pinprick of Hope, I'll be discontinuing that one. Lots-a-stuff has happened in my updating absence, so I haven't really had time to write the chapters. Anywho, here is chapter 17.**

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, you know I'm not JP**

**Claimer: I own Ruby, Heidi, Einstein, Mum, Dad and the plot**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

Back to school

**RPOV**

So, my three boring days in hospital are over! Finally! Doc Wellard said that I could go to school tomorrow, but seeing as my legs are still pretty bad, we had to rent a wheelchair. I bet even the 'popular' kids would want to try out my wheelchair. I might even let them. . .

Ha! I bet you believed me for a second there. Ha! Anyway, getting ready for school while my legs were still killing me, is hard. But, I eventually got my jeans on and went out for breakfast.

When I got to school, Mum helped me out if the car and helped me into the wheelchair. After placing my bag on the handles at the back, she left me to push myself up to the classrooms. Easier said than done, but I made it.

"Hey, Ruby," everyone greeted me as I made my way over.

"Oh, cool. I would kill to spend all day in that thing." Kirsten said.

"Yeah, but it's not as easy as it looks. I mean, how would you like to push this thing around by yourself all day?" I frowned, they laughed. The siren went. "I guess I took longer than I thought." I frowned again, looking at my watch.

Lindsay pushed me toward home room. Everyone looked at me as I was pushed in. I sighed, today was not going to be a quiet day. "Nice to see you back at school, Ruby." Was Ms Thomas's greeting. I mumbled a 'yeah' and started playing absently with a loose strand on my jeans.

"Did it hurt?" a voice asked, I looked up. Jack, the annoying one was the one who had spoken. I rolled my eyes.

"No, Jack. Getting my legs squashed by a car seat did not hurt in the slightest." I replied, laying the sarcasm on thick. Just so you know, I love my sarcasm. Best thing ever, especially when your angry. It's like Vegimite on toast in the morning. . . I rolled my eyes again.

That was basically the pattern for the morning. Random people coming up to me and asking random questions. When we got off for recess, there were extra people at our table. I lost my cool. If I had any, being wheeled to classes by my friends.

"Get the F*** outta here! I wanna eat my recess, without annoying people bugging me! Scram!" They gave me one last look before going to wherever they came from. I sighed and wheeled myself over to sit next to Kirsten. "Of course your not gonna bug me, right?" I joked. I grabbed my bag and put it on the ground. Hey, I wasn't going to sit it on my legs, that's for sure.

"Ruby," Lindsay began quietly. "Why did your Mum speed up?" I froze, this was not the question I wanted to hear right now. Everyone at the table looked at me.

I sighed. "I saw it loosing control. There was a girl right where it would have hit. She would have died if we hadn't done anything." I said, looking at my feet. They seemed to drop it. I had no more troubles for the rest of the day.

**There, chapter 17's finito! Ruby's gonna be at her farm again in the next chapter, which you can look at right now! I'm still writing chapter 24, but you should get it soon enough. **

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	19. A sense of irony

**Disclaimer: Nice try, but I'm no guy. (How weird does that sound?)**

**Claimer: Yeah, You can't touch this.**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

A sense of irony

**RPOV**

My Mum picked me up from school. She knew what I always pack for the farm, so it was no surprise to me when I saw my bags in the lounge room, already packed. Heidi was running around like a headless chicken, trying to find her new skirt. I laughed, it was still on the line, (washing line) after it fell in the machine.

"Hey, Heidi." She turned around, a panicked expression on her face. "It's on the washing line. It fell in when Mum did the washing. It'll be dry by now." I shook my head. I was usually the one who got panicked over stuff like that. Maybe she got it from me. . .

After quickly going to the shops to drop off our DVD's and get some bags of lollies, we were off. I knew I had homework and other things in my bag that I would need for the weekend, so, instead of getting it out of my bag, I had just chucked it in the boot of the car. The only thing I did bother to get, was my mp3 and my phone.

I turned my phone on (school has a ban on phones, but as long as the teachers don't know you have them, your safe. **(A/N exactly like MY school)**) and was greeted by a picture of my favourite little furbal. I turned my head slightly to see Einstein already asleep on Heidi's lap. Heidi was unconsciously petting her, I bet she hadn't even realised Einstein was even on her lap.

I looked back to my phone, the message tone had sounded. Lindsay had texted me:

_Hey watr u up 2_

I sighed, she always did this. So I texted back:

_Notin much, headin 2 farm. U?_

I closed my phone and my eyes, and just listened to my music. Most people who had listened to my mp3, said my songs were boring, and that I didn't have enough songs. Well excuse me for not having 500 songs that I don't listen to.

Like last week, we went through 2 packets of Doritos's before we got there. We also went through a whole packet of fantails. Lindsay hadn't said much; just that she was watching her brother playing computer games.

Dad helped me out of the car. I decided to try and move my legs, seeing as it would be very boring just sitting around the whole weekend. It hurt a little bit, but not much. I could even walk! If it didn't hurt, I would have done a little happy-dance.

Mum made me get back in the wheelchair before I injured myself. DAMN! Oh, well. I sighed, making my way to the door. "Uh, Mum? Steps," yes, we have two steps up to the front door, and those are really hard to step over when you're in a wheelchair. Dad helped me up, and after a mumbled 'thanks' I shot to my room as fast as I could.

I put my new mini shorts and my plain yellow top on. My legs may be stuffed, but if I landed softly enough, I may be able to avoid major pain levels.

I was just out the door (and down the steps) when I realised I hadn't had a vision in a while. Just as I was pondering this, the most ironic thing happened. . .

**Dun Dun Duuun! Can you guess what happened? It's pretty obvious, though. . . **

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	20. Unfamiliar yet familiar

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, you know the drill, not JP blah, blah, blah.**

**Claimer: If you are lame enough to WANT to write about MY characters, then I feel sorry for you and hope you enjoy disappointment.**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

Unfamiliar yet familiar

**Angel POV**

We had stayed in the area for a week now, which was weird. It was like were orbiting this place like Earth orbits the Sun. (What? I actually learnt stuff when we went to school in Virginia.) So, we just didn't leave. We'd gotten used to the heat. I think we were really hot before, 'cause we had just come from the snow in New York. **(A/N don't ask what they were doing in New York, I just picked somewhere at random for them to come from. BTW it's been a little while since they were at Lerner's School for whatever it was.) **

The people were back again. Heidi and Ruby and who I guessed were their parents. We were all surprised when we saw the one called Ruby was in a wheelchair. If we met them (and I really hope we do) though, I don't think that would be the main thoughts in everyone's heads.

"Max," Nudge whined. _Here we go again._ I almost laughed at Max's first thought. "Max, can we meet them? We _need_ to know who they are. I mean, she has _wings_! We need to know how she's not in some cage, though I'm really glad she's not. They were awful. Max, remember how awful those cages were? They were so small. We could hardly move! Oh, I wonder if she's had Twinkies before. I love Twinkies. Can we-"

Max silenced her with a 'shush'. Everyone but Nudge was looking at Ruby. We couldn't see her very well through the trees, but she was walking. She seemed ecstatic.

We watched her face drop into a grimace when her Mum told her to sit back in the wheelchair. She then disappeared into the house for a minute, then came back out in a different outfit. I decided to check in on her thoughts when she frowned, and stopped on the porch.

_-accident have something to do with it? I haven't had one since the-_ Her thoughts made no sense until then. _How ironic_ was her last thought before all I could get from her was fog. I heard voices near me, yet they sounded far away. I think I said something to make them stop talking, but once the fog lifted, I couldn't be sure.

_Those kids were back. I could see them coming straight towards me, with anxious faces. I was sitting right where I am now, but the sky's slightly darker. My head tilted to the side in the vision. What was happening? The kids weren't far away, before something dropped in front of me. I could hear myself screaming as a man turned to face me. He smiled, sending ice down my spine. I was still in the wheelchair and couldn't protect myself as he leapt towards me. _

_Familiar hands lifted me from my chair as the stranger was inches from me. But even my Dad wasn't quick enough to save me. The strange man shoved my father aside and picked me up. In the distance, I could see the other kids darting at me. I screamed again as the man unfolded ugly, hairy wings from his back and took off, taking me with him._

The fog came back, but not for long. I heard screams coming from the house. I had no doubt they were Ruby's. I opened my eyes, and saw 5 blurry faces, looking down at me. I blinked away the tears and sat up. "What happened?" Max asked.

I sniffled, before replying. "The girl, she can see the future." I drew in a raged breath. "I was concentrating on her thoughts when she had the vision. It was horrible." My voice got so thick with tears, that I had to wait a minute before I could speak. "In the vision, she saw us, racing towards her. Then, an Eraser dropped down and took her. We weren't, we weren't fast enough." I was whispering by the end.

Ruby's screams eventually died down, but she was obviously still upset. I didn't want to know what was going through her mind right then.

**Whatta ya think?**

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	21. No longer ironic

**Disclaimer: I'm not JP, okay**

**Claimer: You know what belongs to me.**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

No longer ironic

**RPOV**

As soon as the fog lifted, the irony wasn't funny anymore.

_Those kids were back. I could see them coming straight towards me, with anxious faces. I was sitting right where I am now, but the sky's slightly darker. My head tilted to the side in the vision. What was happening? The kids weren't far away, before something dropped in front of me. I could hear myself screaming as a man turned to face me. He smiled, sending ice down my spine. I was still in the wheelchair and couldn't protect myself as he leapt towards me. _

_Familiar hands lifted me from my chair as the stranger was inches from me. But even my Dad wasn't quick enough to save me. The strange man shoved my father aside and picked me up. In the distance, I could see the other kids darting at me. I screamed again as the man unfolded ugly, hairy wings from his back and took off, taking me with him._

I heard myself screaming even before the fog came back. So when the fog left, it was no surprise that I was still screaming. I could hear my family trying to comfort me, but it seemed distant. I could still see the grin on the mans face before he kidnapped me. I could still feel when he shoved my father away from me. I could still feel his hands as he picked me up, and took me away from my family.

But the worst thing, I would never forget the feeling of pure horror as he took me from my home. It felt like (and probably was) hours before I stoped screaming, before my shrieks turned to nothing but shallow breaths.

* * *

I didn't sleep that night. I stayed up all night, watching taped cartoons over and over again. But no-matter how many times Wile Coyote blew himself up, or how many people failed to shut Bugs Bunny up, I did not laugh. I did not smile. I kept rocking back and forward on the couch, hunched over in a little ball, trying to forget that face, that grin.

I jumped when I heard Heidi's footsteps on the linoleum floor, walking to the kitchen. She joined me in the lounge room a minute later with a bowl of Wheet Bix on her lap. I kept rocking back and forth in my little ball, jumping occasionally when Heidi laughed at the TV.

Eventually, she turned it off and faced me. "What did you see?" she asked. I just shook my head. She sighed, "You stayed up all night, watching cartoons. You didn't laugh once. That must've been one hell of a vision." She sat down next to me.

"It was awful." I started. "You know those kids from last week?" she nodded. "They were flying towards me, looking really worried. Then, this man," I stopped to shudder. "He dropped from the roof. He was right in front of me. He grinned," I felt a tear slip down my cheek, and sniffled, not bothering to wipe it away. "He stepped towards me, just, just grinning, like those psycho killers you see on TV. Dad was there. He picked me up from the wheelchair. But," I shuddered again. "The man was so fast. He hit Dad, and shoved him away from me. Then, h-he unfolded these wings. They were really ugly, _furry_ and they looked like they had just been stitched on." My hands were trembling and my whole face was drenched in tears. "He just grabbed me, he took me away. It was horrible." I buried my face in my hands, just sobbing.

Heidi started rubbing my back, trying to comfort me. I let her. Then, I fell asleep, exhausted from staying awake all night. When I woke up, I would prepare myself for the worst.

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	22. Strange and stranger

**Disclaimer: Not JP, end of story.**

**Claimer: Your not me, you don't own my characters or my plot.**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

Strange and stranger

**RPOV (what a surprise)**

I woke up, trying to remember my dream. Something about someone called Stewie, and cheerio's. Nope, it's gone. **(A/N I **_**love**_** Family Guy)**

I limped into the kitchen, knowing full-well what happened last night, but not wanting to think about it. Then, something fell on my head like a ton of bricks. I hadn't seen the countdown. No red numbers. I had no-idea when I was going to get kidnapped. Only one word escaped my lips.

"Shit."

**(A/N I'm just going to skip a few hours. It's like, 7 o'clock now.)**

We had just finished dinner, (chicken kebabs, yumm!) when I heard a sound outside. I wheeled myself to sit on the porch. I was sidetracked by how beautiful the sunset was, all orange and pink, so I forgot about the noise. Then, I saw something I really didn't want to see. Red numbers flashed across my vision. 00:00:03, 00:00:02, 00:00:01. Then, I opened my eyes to something else I didn't want to see.

Six flying kids racing towards me, anxiousness written on all their faces.

My eyes widened to the point were they almost popped out of their sockets. Then, a man dropped down in from of me. I screamed as he grinned. "What's the matter, birdie?" he sneered. "Not all of your little visions can have happy endings." He smiled wider and took a step towards me.

Familiar arms wrapped around my shoulders and hauled me out of the wheelchair. (Deja Vu much?) The strange man came at me and my Dad like he had in my vision. I saw as my father was shoved aside like a measly little fly. I felt unfamiliar hands grab me where my father's arms had been just seconds ago. I closed my eyes as the ugly wings unfolded and I was hauled into the air.

I screamed, kicking and hitting as I was carried by a stranger away from my family. But, I stopped as pain screamed up both of my legs. I then resorted to biting and scratching, but he tightened his grip, making my arms numb. I continued to bite him, grimacing as I drew blood, but I kept biting harder.

All this happened in a matter of seconds. I mentally smacked my forehead as I remembered my other power. Why was my mouth full of blood, when I could just use Voodoo? I spat out all the foreign blood and made a mental note to get some extra strong mouthwash.

I concentrated on his head, channelling all my anger into the one spot. But, instead of him dropping to the ground, clutching his head, _I_ felt the pain. I screamed, then blacked out.

**Ooooh!**

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	23. Oh, what fun!

**Disclaimer: Not JP, etc, etc**

**Claimer: You're not me, so leave my characters alone.**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

Oh, what fun!

**APOV**

We were all flying towards Ruby as fast as we could. We had seen that Eraser a mile off. But unfortunately, we were a mile off. We were about 2 minutes away when he dropped down. We all sped up, but we were going so fast to begin with, we didn't gain much speed.

We all watched as the Eraser shoved Ruby's father out of the way and took her. We all heard her screams as she was taken away. We didn't even know her, but we still flew as fast as we could to save her from the School.

I could see that she had given up on kicking the 'strange man' as she called him in her mind, because her leg was giving her huge pain. I could tell that he held her arms tighter, making them go numb, so she couldn't hit or scratch him. But she was still biting him. I grimaced, trying not to imagine what horrible taste she had to endure.

_Hang on, what the_(I won't say what she said, otherwise Max would kill me for swearing. Lets just say it starts with F) _am I doing? God, I am so stupid sometimes._ With that, she spat out the Eraser blood in her mouth (YUCK!) and concentrated. She wasn't concentrating for long before she screamed and blacked out.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Max sighed. She poured on the speed and shot to where the Eraser was holding the unconscious Ruby.

**Max POV (You wont see this very often)**

I poured on the speed, reaching them in no time. I was worried about the girl, the one Angel called 'Ruby'. What would make her scream like that? Suddenly, the voice chipped in.

_Maybe there's something about her that Angel couldn't figure out._

Huh? I'd figure that out later, right now I had an unwanted guest to take care of. He hadn't heard me coming, so I easily knocked him out with a well placed kick to the back of his neck. Just when it was too late, I noticed a problem with my plan; he was still carrying 'Ruby'. So, thinking fast as always, I snatched up 'Ruby' and tried to land gracefully.

Note the word 'tried'. I fell on my a- my bottom and lost my grip on 'Ruby'. I sat there with the unconscious girl for a minute before my Flock arrived.

"Nice landing." Fang commented, a small smile on his lips.

"Thanks" I replied sarcastically. "You know, it's pretty hard landing with an unconscious girl in your arms." I added, he only smirked.

"I don't remember landing that clumsily when you got your first brain attack." His smirk got bigger. He knew I couldn't argue with that.

I crossed my arms over my chest and crawled over to 'Ruby'. "Hey, Ig? Can you tell if she's alright?" Iggy made his way over to where she was and checked her over. He nodded, signalling that she was alright. "Good. Angel?" I called. She came over.

We were all sitting on the ground by now. "She was really scared." Angel started. "And at the end there, she thought something that didn't make sense. Just before she screamed, she thought about how she was stupid for not realising something." She frowned, confused.

_Told you there was something important about her that Angel didn't understand._ The voice almost sounded smug. I rolled my eyes.

I looked up, and realised that everyone was waiting for me to say something. "Hey," Gazzy said, just when I was about to speak. "Did anyone see where the Eraser landed?" We all looked around.

"Yeah, I saw Max kick it, but I wasn't paying attention to where it went. Did anyone watch it? I wonder where he came from. There might be like, a School somewhere around here. That would be freaky, wouldn't it? Finding out that we were so close to a school. And-" Iggy stopped Nudge from continuing by slapping his hand over her mouth.

After about a minute or two of searching, Fang spotted the body lying in a nearby tree. On closer inspection, the tree had snapped his neck, so we just left it. We went back to the girl, who was still lying unconscious in the middle of a paddock. "We need to get her to her house." I told everyone. "Fang, Iggy, help me carry her."

"Yeah, 'cause we all know how well you did on your own." Great, Fang was back to annoying me. I just hit his shoulder and bent down to pick her up.

The ten minutes it took to fly her back to her house were filled with silence. We were all mentally preparing ourselves to meet strangers, strangers who already knew about our wings.

Oh, what fun!

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	24. Easy introductions

**Disclaimer: Not JP**

**Claimer: **_**I**_** own my characters and the plot, not you, so don't touch them**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

Easy introductions

**APOV**

When we landed, they were waiting. They had obviously seen us go after Ruby, and had seen us coming. We landed, unsure of what to expect.

"We'll do introductions later, just get my daughter upstairs to her bed before she wakes up." Well, I don't think we expected that. Max just shrugged and we all took Ruby inside. Heidi showed us which was Ruby's room and we put her on the bed.

Heidi sat next to her sister's sleeping form. "Who was that?" A simple enough question, not so simple answer.

"He was an experiment from where we came from. He's dead by the way." Heidi nodded absentmindedly. "He's part wolf, like we're part bird." Another nod. "There are lots more out there. They're the bad guy."

"Huh, no duh." Heidi scoffed. "Let's see, my sister see's a guy in a vision and gets no sleep that night, she's so terrified, she then see's the same guy in real life and she goes and bites, kicks and scratches him, and when we find out he's dead, we all sigh in relief. Why the hell would we need to be _told_ he's the bad guy?" I was impressed, she had quite an attitude.

Ruby's parents came in. I noticed her Dad had some bruises from where the Eraser had pushed him to the floor. I shot him a sympathetic look. "Have you started introductions yet? Or are we just in time?" Ruby's Mum asked.

"Your just in time." I answered, smiling. "Can I go first?" I looked to Max, who nodded. "Okay, I'm Angel, I'm 6 and I have many 'abilities'. I can read and sometimes control minds, I can talk to fish, breathe underwater and change my appearance. Oh, and Gazzy's my brother." I finished.

Just as Gazzy was about to start, a small tabby cat walked in. It just jumped on the bed and curled up next to Ruby, who was still unconscious. "Stupid cat." Mumbled Ruby's Mum. We heard sucking noises and looked anxiously at the cat. It was curled up in a ball, sucking it's foot. "Never does that for any of us." Came another mumble from Ruby's mother. "Just sucks up to her mummy, no-one else." Heidi laughed.

_Can you hear me, Angel?_ I looked up to Heidi, she was smiling at me.

_Yeah_ I smiled back. "Uh, who was next?" Ruby's Dad interrupted.

"Yeah, me." Gazzy started. "I'm the Gasman, but everyone calls me Gazzy. I'm 8, and Angel's brother. I can mimic voices," Once again Gazzy was interrupted.

"As for his other ability, I have some advice. Get away as quickly as possible." Gazzy sent him a wasted death glare. _That wasn't nice, Iggy._ I sent him the thought. I saw him shrug.

"My turn now?" Nudge perked up when Gazzy reluctantly nodded at her. "Ok, I'm Nudge, I'm 11, I can feel the leftover vibes from an object, like know who sat in a chair last, etcetera, and I can attract metal. I love shopping, especially pink stuff." She was practically bouncing up and down from excitement, but I guess we haven't met new people in a while.

Before she got her breath back, Iggy butted in. "Uh, before Nudge gets carried away, I'm Iggy. I'm blind and 14 years of age. I can feel colours, see white objects, I'm the best cook in the flock and an expert in the explosives department." He seemed smug.

"Yeah, now that you've heard about the _wonderful_ Iggy" Max said, rolling her eyes and her sentence dripping with sarcasm. "It's Fang's turn." She turned to him.

"Fang, 14, second-in-command, can turn invisible when staying still for long enough. Max" Short and to the point, typical Fang.

Max rolled her eyes, "I'm Max, I'm 14, roundabout 4 months older than Fang, making me the oldest and I'm the leader of the Flock. I can fly over 200 miles an hour with my super-speed and I have a voice in my head that is helpful at best and annoying at worst." She grimaced. She looked expectantly at the family, whose eyes had only slightly widened through the introductions.

**Okay, I'm currently in the process of writing the next chapter. Did anyone pick up on anything from a certain bird-kid? I didn't really notice what I'd written until I proof read it. The clue to my small project is small, but noticeable if you think about it. **

**Well, whatta ya think about the last. . . 7 chapters? Do I need to change them? Suggestions? C'mon! Bob's lonely!**

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	25. Waking up

**Disclaimer: Yeah, You know I'm not JP, moving on.**

**Claimer: I own my characters and the plot, not you, so put them back where you found them.**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

Waking up

**Heidi POV (Probably only time you'll see this)**

A mind reader? A voice mimicker? A psychometrist? **(A/N my computer says it's not a word, but it is. That's what Nudge does by the way, the feeling leftover senses thing) **A blind pyro? An invisible dude? A psycho with a voice in her head? I let out an uneasy breath. This was a bit much.

I saw Mum sit on Ruby's chair. I looked back to the 'Flock'. They seemed to be waiting for us to say something. I flicked a strand of hair out of my eyes and introduced myself.

"Well, I'm Heidi, Ruby's sister. I'm 12 and uh, I don't have any 'abilities' or anything. No wings either, which sucks." I frowned at Ruby's sleeping form, envious. "Dad?" I wasn't going to introduce Ruby; she could do that when she woke up.

Dad cleared his throat. "I'm Ruby and Heidi's father, but you can call me Charlie. You don't need to know how old I am, I'm ancient." I rolled my eyes, classic Dad. "I work at the Auto-shop in town and that's about it, unless you want to go into star signs."

"No, they don't want to hear what your star sign is, Charlie." Mum cut in, rolling her eyes. "I'm Christine, and not as ancient as Charlie." She smiled. "I run my own business, I sell second-hand. You have no idea what treasures you can find in this business." She winked.

"Most of Ruby's wardrobe came through Mum's business." I muttered, rolling my eyes. No-one seemed to know what to say for a while, and it got kind of awkward. I hate awkward silences, they're just so. . . so awkward!

Thankfully Dad broke the silence. "So, are you guys gonna stay here, or have you got somewhere to stay already?"

The little one, Angel and the dark-skinned one, Nudge started jumping excitedly. They turned to the leader, Max at exactly the same time. It was scary.

"Oh, can we stay here Max? Please, please, please, please. . ." and you get the picture. Once again they were perfectly in sync, like twins or something. I heard a small giggle from Angel, and I remembered she could read minds.

Max however, was far from giggling. She had her hands covering her ears, much like everyone else in the room. "Yes," she shouted at them, making them pause in they're pleading. "We can stay here, as long as it's alright with you." She said, looking at us in turn.

"Course you can," Mum said. "Just obey the rules." Mum started giggling. I soon joined in and even Dad was laughing. The Flock just looked at us like we were crazy, which made me laugh harder.

We stopped laughing as we heard a gasp come from Ruby's bed. Our heads whipped around and we saw Ruby had woken up. "Hey, sleepyhead, how you feeling?" Mum, obviously was worried about her. Ruby grimaced, touching the side of her head.

"What were you laughing at?" she seemed to notice the Flock then, 'cause her eyes widened a fraction. "Actually more importantly, did I miss introductions?" she absently grabbed Einstein and started petting her. She purred contently. A small smile touched Ruby's lips.

"Sorry sweetie. Ok, rough introductions, Angel, Gasman, Nudge, Iggy, Fang and Max." she said, pointing to each Flock member in turn. Ruby nodded, putting Einstein on the floor.

She leaned back. "What happened after I blacked out?" I turned my head to the Flock, they turned their heads to Max.

"Well, I used my super-speed to get to Ruby, then I knocked out the Eraser." She saw our puzzled looks at the word 'Eraser'. I immediately thought of the bit on the end of a pencil and frowned. "Uh, that guy was an Eraser, an experiment, if you will. Part wolf. Anyway, I knocked out the Eraser, grabbed Ruby, landed, then the Flock caught up and we flew back here." She looked around the room, not comfortable with the spotlight.

"Well, I guess you would like to know where your rooms are." I was greeted with 3 rounds of furious nodding, 2 rounds of slight nods, and one blank look. "Mum?"

She nodded, walking out. The Flock soon followed. I turned to my sister. "Hey, what happened?" she grimaced, leaning her head back.

"Well, everything that happened in my vision, then, when he flew, I started attacking him. My legs hurt too much to kick, and when I started scratching him, he held my arms tighter, I couldn't move them. So I resorted to biting 'im. Let me tell you, Flying dude's blood tastes horrible." She grimaced again and I found myself doing the same. "then I remembered my Voodoo doll powers. But, and this is the weird bit, when I concentrated my energy into his head, it like, bounced back. It hurt like fucking _hell_! So, I screamed, blacked out, and woke up to you laughing."

I nodded, frowning. "Did he say anything?" I asked, maybe we could get something from that.

"Yeah," she answered, face brightening somewhat. "Before he pushed Dad, he said something like, 'not all visions are good ones' or something like that. He also knew what I was, 'cause he called me 'birdy'." She yawned, eyes drooping.

"I'll let you get some sleep." I mumbled, walking out to find our guests.

**Well? Love it? Hate it? Review, Bob's lonely!**

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	26. Weird sense of humor

**Disclaimer: not JP**

**Claimer: don't touch my characters or plot**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

Weird sense of humor

**Nudge POV (I want to get everyone's POV in)**

These people were crazy, absolutely _insane_. What was that about rules? No idea. Just have to find out I suppose.

We were walking down the hallway towards the 'guest rooms'. These people had 3 of them. _Great_.

Well, guess what? We found out what they were laughing about when we went to check out the rooms. They had a _set of rules_ thing up on each door.

1. KEEP GUEST ROOMS PG RATED.

2. IF YOU SPILL FOOD OR DRINK, CLEAN IT UP.

3. MAKE SURE THE ROOMS STAY TIDY.

Me and Max stood gaping at the first rule, Fang's eyes widened and Angel and Gazzy just frowned; they had no idea what it meant.

"What does it say?" Iggy blurted, annoyed.

I swallowed audibly. "Uh, clean up food and drink spills, make sure the rooms are tidy and uh. . . " I looked away, embarrased.

"And. . . ?" Iggy was not pleased to not know.

"And it said to keep the rooms PG rated." Max rushed. Iggy was silent for about, I don't know, 10 seconds? Then he burst out laughing. He'd been laughing for about 2 minutes before Ruby, Heidi, Charlie and Christine came in, smiles on all their faces.

"I knew one of you had to have a sense of humor." Ruby said, eyeing Iggy rolling on the floor. It took a while for him to sober up, but when he did, he had tears in his sightless eyes.

"Max? Can me and Nudge share the first room?" Angel said, batting her eyelashes sweetly at Max, not even using the bambi eyes.

"Yeah, go ahead." Angel ran off, and I followed her. Once we were outside the door though, we both turned to evesdrop. We'd known eachother for so long, we didn't have to say anything.

"Me and Iggy are in the middle room!" We heard Gazzy announced, rushing through the sentence. We backed away from the door just before it opened, then the boys joined us in our evesdropping.

"Great" We heard Max mutter. There was small sniggering coming from where Ruby's family was.

"Just remember," came Heidi's voice once feet started shuffling towards the door. "PG rated!" Looking at eachother in alarm, we all darted towards our appointed rooms. I sat on one of the beds and Angel sat next to me.

"Those people have a weird sense of humor." I muttered.

"Yeah," Angel agreed. "I mean, who would have the first two guest rooms with two single beds, and then the last one with a double bed?"

**Ha! I was giggling by the time I wrote the last sentence. Next chapter will be in either Max's or Fang's POV. I know Nudge didn't talk as much as you would expect her to, but I think most people over-do it. So, Nudge is going to be less talkative in this fic than most others. **

**Any suggestions for the next chapter? I want it to be as funny and akward as possible. . . (insert evil grin here)**

**Also, yes I have noticed that my chapters are getting shorter. The thing is that I'm writing them up on the document upload bit on the fanfiction website instead of writing it up on Word Document. I'll try and make my chapters as long as I can get them without them going on about nothing.**

**Review!**

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	27. Seat belt?

**Disclaimer: not JP**

**Claimer: don't touch my characters or plot**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

Seat belt?

**Max POV (I had to)**

Okay, why does it feel like the universe is against me all of a sudden? I mean, not only are we staying in a house with people who had really weird minds, but I now have to room with Fang. Why Fang, of all people?

I turned to him, just as Christine called us out for dinner. I all but tore the door off in my dash to get to the kitchen. We had been eating roasted rabbit for a week and I was ready for some real food.

"Now, I only have a vague idea of your appetites, but I'm guessing you guys eat a lot." Christine said in our direction. We all nodded rapidly, well, most of us.

My eyes widened and my mouth watered at the sight of all the food. It was a good thing they had a big table. I knew the names of about half of what sat in front of me. Maybe less.

"Okay, we've got chicken rolls, silverside, cannelloni, regular lasagne, carrots, peas, beans, sweet potato, potato bake, mini pizzas and Mac 'n cheese." She said, pointing to each dish. I. Am. In. Heaven!

We all dug in. No-one seemed surprised as we all ate enough to feed all of India for a week. (exaggerating, of course, but not by much.) My favourites were the cannelloni, potato bake, mini pizzas and the chicken rolls. I noticed that Ruby ate slightly less than us, but we hadn't seen this much food in _way_ too long. By the time we were finished, there was barely anything left.

"You've got to teach Iggy to make that." I said, leaning back in my chair.

"Glad you liked it." Christine was beaming. "We'll have dessert later, let our stomachs settle." She said, getting up to clear the table.

"Let me help you with that." I said, picking up the leftover silverside and potato bake.

"Um, Max?" Angel said. "Can I talk to you and Fang about something?" She looked halfway excited and halfway nervous. I looked at Fang and shrugged.

"Sure Angel. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, can you help with the dishes?" they reluctantly got up and started clearing plates. Angel lead us to the living room. "What's up?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to try something." She said shyly.

"What is it?" I asked again, sitting down.

She started in a rush. "WellI'venoticedsomethingandiwantedtoseeificanmakeitspeedupcosi'venoticedforawhileandi'msickofwaiting." (Well I've noticed something and I wanted to see if I can make it speed up cos I've noticed for a while and I'm sick of waiting.)

"Uh," I took a minute to figure that out. Once I did, I looked at Angel quizzically. "What have you noticed Angel?" _And what does it have to do with me and Fang?_ I added in my head.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease, can I try it Max? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseple-"

"Yes, fine Angel." I cut in. "You can do whatever it is." I sighed rubbing my forehead.

"First though, I need you and Fang to look at each other. You know that silent communication that everyone wishes they could understand." Angel was slightly bouncing as she said it. I gave her another puzzled look. She just beamed at me. Sighing, I turned to Fang. He had an expression like 'Just let her'. I sighed again.

"This may hurt a little." Angel said quickly. Before I could respond, I felt a small zap reverberate through my head. It only lasted a second, but I hurt! _What the hell_? The weird thing was, it sounded like when two people say the same thing at the same time. I jumped.

"Angel? What did you do exactly?" Fang's voice was the first to break the silence. She beamed.

"Well," She started, drawing out the E. "for a while now, when you guys look at each other, I've felt a kind of pull. Like a seat belt that won't quite reach. Over the months though, it's gotten closer and closer. Like a belt for a fat dude whose loosing weight. Over time it's just getting closer and closer." I interrupted her.

"The point?"

"Yes, well I just wondered if I could speed it up. Cos it's very annoying. Now, the seat belt's clicked! I don't know what it means, I just know that it's very thick and that it was going to click sometime soon. I just sped it up!" She, get this, grinned wider.

"So basically, we have no idea what you just did?" I asked, frowning.

"Not exactly." She countered. "I know that you two have a thick bond, and I've just made it stronger." She skipped out of the room.

"Okaay." I said, feeling really, really confused. I jumped as a voice entered my head. _Max?_ I jumped. What the hell? It wasn't Angel, certainly not the voice. It sounded sorta familiar, but completely alien.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Fang. His eyes widened, it looked kinda funny.

"Not only did I hear it." Fang said. _But I was the one who thought it._

**I know, I know, it's been done many, many times before, but I just had to. The awkward chapter **_**WILL**_** be next chapter. I assure you. I was thinking of ways to make it more awkward, you know. And voila!**

**Bob's lonely, and so please tell him your thoughts on this chapter. He will then tell me, and I'll most likely get back to you.**

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	28. Can we say awkward?

**Can I just say something? If you don't want to hear it, skip it by all means. MY CAT IS PREGNANT! SHE'S GONNA BE THE MOST GORGEOUS MOTHER! I LOVE HER TO BITS. She's a small cat, so she's gonna have small babyz. THEY'RE GONNA BE SOOOOOOO CUTE!!!! Okay, I'm done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR**

**Claimer: I own my plot and all my OC's**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

Can we say awkward?

**Fang POV**

Okay. Staying in a weird house with weird people? Check. Staying in a guest bedroom with Max? Check. Nothing but a double bed in the room? Check. New found mind reading powers between me and Max? Check. Alright, we're all set for the most embarrassing and awkward stay in the Flock's history.

Sigh. Gulp.

I got up from the couch and looked over at Max. She looked slightly pale. _Yo Max? You alright?_ I asked in her head. I swear she jumped about a foot. Then she looked at me and nodded awkwardly. I extended a hand and she took it, seeming to need the help standing up.

We walked into the dining room. Max grimaced as we caught the end of Angel's explanation to _everyone_. Great, now their gonna ask questions. Of course, Nudge was the first to speak.** (A/N I know I said Nudge wouldn't be as talkative, but I know I would be spewing out questions a mile a minute.)**

"Wow, so you guys can like, talk to eachother in your minds? That's so cool! But it would be a bit awkward, wouldn't it? I know I would feel awkward. I- oh, I'll shut up now." She caught our glares and went quiet. Thank God!

"So," started Ruby, looking up from the table with a grin on her face. I fought the urge to gulp audibly. "That strong of a bond, huh?" She seemed to be having trouble keeping a straight face.** (A/N I had to put that in) **She regained her composure with a deep breath. She started nodding to herself and started snickering.

These people are crazy. _I can agree on that one._ Max said in my mind. That was the first time she'd tried it. Her voice sounded kinda sexy in my head.

BAM!

I rubbed my head, Max had hit me. Whoops! I looked over at her, frowning. She was looking away from me, at Ruby's mum bringing in bowls heaped with ice-cream. Was Max blushing?!?

_He did not just think that. Did he? _She blushed deeper. Yep, she was definitely blushing. I snickered.

"I wonder if mind blocks would work." Angel spoke up, obviously not wanting to hear me and Max embarrassing each other.

Max nodded, "After dessert, though." I nodded, sitting down in the only available seat; right next to Max.

"Oh, my God, this is so funny!" Ruby said to herself, looking at the two of us. Max shifted uneasily in her seat, uncomfortable under Ruby's gaze.

"Have I told you about my main power?" She asked.

"Actually, you haven't told us about any of your powers." Said Nudge. She was right, we only knew her name cause Angel told us.

"Oh, well then, I can see the future. It's only come up recently, but I'm already used to it. So if I suddenly sit down and get a weird look in my eyes, I'm seeing the future. And I also have Voodoo doll powers. This is so cool. I can give people a little zap," I felt a small zap in my little finger and instantly believed her. And by the look on the Flock's faces, it wasn't just me who got zapped.

"but I could probably kill someone if I focussed hard enough." She smiled evilly.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side." Mumbled Iggy.

She smiled wider, then it was gone. "With my Voodoo powers I can sort of, _sense_ minds. I know where they are, and I can feel the emotions too." She looked up from the table and smiled in mine and Max's direction. "And _that_, my friends, is what was so funny." She gave a small laugh before digging into her ice-cream.

We all followed suit, devouring it in under 2 minutes.

"Ungh, brain freeze!" Moaned Heidi, rubbing her temples with her fingers. Ruby laughed.

"Ha ha, suck shit!" She said, pointing to her sister.

"Language!" Was Max's automatic response. When Ruby turned to look at her, -more like _glare_- she back-tracked. "I mean, I don't want my Flock getting potty mouths. Iggy's bad enough."

Ruby snorted. "Well, if you went around high school telling people to 'watch their language' they'd shove you in the nearest nut house before you could even blink."

* * *

"Well, that was interesting." I said as Max and I walked into 'our' room. We'd already stacked fists and said goodnight to everyone.

"Yeah, and I thought the white coats were weird." She mumbled. "Shoot, I gotta ask Ruby something, be right back!" She disappeared out the door.

Sighing, I pulled out my laptop. Before I even logged on, Max came back. She disappeared into the little bathroom with some clothes in her hands.

She came back out in some shorts and an over-sized shirt. The shirt was black and had a skull with some kind of lightning rod running through the eye. The shorts barely covered the top of her thighs and they were red. I gulped silently to myself.

She came out pulling her hair out of the messy ponytail she had in before. Her gorgeous hair spilled over her shoulders, highlighting all her perfect features. I couldn't read her mind, I guess she was using a _really_ strong mind block.

She looked up and caught me staring. She turned red. Looking away, I heard her lifting up the covers and climbing into bed. She stayed as far away from me as she could, while still staying in the bed. I turned back to my laptop, but couldn't concentrate on my e-mails with her lying next to me.

I turned off the laptop and lay down, on top of the covers. I didn't want her to be any more uncomfortable.

After what felt like hours, Max's breathing slowed. I followed her into dreamland.

**Hehe, sorry it took so long to update, but this was really hard to write. That shirt is exactly like the one I wear to bed. *smiles proudly* Wish I had the shorts though, they were just my imagination. Anyway, who liked it? Who didn't? *glares at those with their hands up***

**Bob is dying! Reviews keep him healthy. SAVE HIM!**

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	29. What the?

**Disclaimer: no owny MR**

**Claimer: I owny plot & OC's**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

What the?

**Ruby POV**

God. Those two, Max and Fang, were soo funny together. First, they get to share a guest room, then they have Angel connecting their thoughts, so they can hear eachother. Then they make it obvious they like eachother and embarrass themselves.

I'd hate to be them.

I was snickering to myself as I monitored Fang's emotions. Max had come up here to grab something to wear to bed -her clothes were too dirty and with Fang there, I don't think she would have even considered sleeping in her underwear. I had given her my other skull top (I was wearing the first one) and some red shorts I don't think I've ever worn.

It's just a guess, but I think the new colour, fairy-floss pink, meant a trance or something. Hehe, she took my advice!

After watching Fang watch Max all evening, I'd suggested she teased him a little. The shorts were doing their job.

Still snickering, I hopped into bed and dreamed of little sheep with fairy-floss coats.

**Max POV**

What the hell was this? One minute I'd been having a dream about whales, then I was 'standing' in our guest room. Only, I could see myself. I watched in horror as my body moved closer to Fang a little. Did I really do that? Oops.

Note to self: give subconscious a talking to.

I tried moving toward myself, get back to my dream or something, when I felt a tugging sensation. It was like a strong, but small rope was dragging me towards Fang.

Noooo! I screamed in my head. I wanted to go back to my own body. Dream a normal dream. This was too creepy.

Just before I reached Fang, my world went dark. There was nothing but blackness, everywhere.

I tried to move, but that just resulted in the darkness going away, being sucked into unseen corners. Now it was all white. Oh joy!

I tried to move again, but something else happened before I could take even one step. I heard voices. Noo, too loud. Go away! I thought, putting my hands over my ears.

After some time, I found I could take my hands away from my ears; the voices had quietened.

Trying once again to move, I took a step foreword. I groaned as it changed once again. But this time, the whiteness became a cave. Outside was the night sky, thick, rolling clouds keeping the stars at bay. I looked inside to find myself and Fang eating roasted rabbit by a fire.

Now why was this so familiar? I frowned, trying to remeb- then it hit me. Oh God.

"You know what they say about rat," I heard myself saying. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

"Everyone gets a drumstick." Me and Fang finished together. No, no, no, n- I heard the noise of someone clearing their throat and whipped my head around towards the noise. There, in the shadows, stood Fang.

"What are you doing here?" Fang asked me, a confused look on his face. He didn't say it meanly, just seeming confused. He made no effort to lower his voice, and it seemed like the other us couldn't hear him.

"I was hoping you could tell me." I replied in all honesty. "All I know is that I was dreaming about whales, then I popped up here." I said as the other us sat down next to eachother against the wall.

"What are we doing here, Fang?" The other me asked the other Fang. I winced, I knew what was coming. I turned back towards Fang.

"Ungh, I guess reading eachothers minds isn't enough. We need to watch eachothers dreams now, too." Fang answered, annoyance clear in his voice. "There goes the last of my privacy." He mumbled. I gaped at him.

"_This_ is _your_ dream?" I asked, incredulous. Fang got a little colour in his cheeks. I think I faintly heard him saying 'and my sanity', but I couldn't be sure. I sighed -more like a huff- and sat down against the cave wall, opposite my dream self.

"We have to stop playing their game." Fang said. 'Shut up,' I mumbled, wanting the dream to be over. "We have to remove ourselves from the equation." He continued, watching the fire. I glared at him, but he couldn't see it.

I heard Fang sit next to me, I scowled. Did we have to be a mirror of our dream selves?

"What are we going to do?" He asked me. "I mean, are we going to stay with these people? Or leave? Or look for Itex corporations?"

"I guess we stay and look for Itex corporations while we're here." I hadn't really thought about it. I saw the other Fang stroking my hair off my neck. I would have laughed at how visibly I stiffened, if Fang had not started rubbing circles on my back. I whipped my head around, scowling at him. At the same time, me and myself both said, "What the heck are you doing?"

Fang smiled, a genuine smile. He drew his hand away and watched as his dream self leaned in to kiss my dream self. It was kind of awkward, watching Fang kiss me, and having Fang sitting next to me at the same time. I got up and started pacing.

"So how the hell do we get out of here?" I asked, turning back to Fang. He had a weird look on his face, just watching me. I blushed.

"One of us wakes up, then the other." He replied, still looking at me. I turned away, just in time to see myself flinging myself off the ledge.

"Sorry," I said, watching dream Fang watch dream me.

"Why'd you fly away Max?" Fang asked, sounding heartbroken as he watched me fly away, _again_.

"I, I guess I was scared. Heck, I'm still scared, Fang. I mean," I sighed. "What are we going to do? I still need to save the world, but I just want some time off, you know." I gasped as dream Fang smashed his knuckles against the wall. "Now that was stupid," I scolded Fang. I watched as dream Fang kicked rocks away and lay down on the ground.

"I'm so sorry." I said again, feeling a sudden sadness. How could I do that to him? I sighed.

And then I woke up. I shot foreword in bed, waking Fang up in the process. Acting on instinct, I put my arms around him, giving him a well needed hug. He hugged me back.

The moment was ruined by the flash of a camera. I hugged Fang tighter for a moment, then I let go and faced Angel; the devil with a camera.

**Thanks you to White Wing Alchemist for the idea for this chapter, although it's still suitable for kids. Well, kids who swear anyway. I'd like to thank all my fabulous reviewers. I love you all. You have been so kind. **

**I'm just a bit emotional, Jim died in ghost whisperers and I'm trying to hold in the tears.**

**Review, oh, and Bob is the review button. I've said it many times. He's better, but not fully healthy, I blame all the crap in our food. :P**

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	30. Kodac moment

**Disclaimer: No own Flock or series**

**Claimer: Do own plot & OC's**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

Kodac moment

**Max POV**

Ugh, Angel just had to ruin it, didn't she?

_Yup_ I heard Angel's voice in my head. I narrowed my eyes at her, she beamed.

"Just wanted to capture a kodac moment." She said, still grinning. **(A/N you guys know what kodac is, right? The camera brand?)** She turned tail and ran down the hallway.

Being the playful big sister/mum figure that I am, I chased her. She got to the kitchen before I picked her up and took off, back to our room.

"Give. Me. The. Camera." I growled, making each word sound like a sentence. She giggled.

"Nope," she replied, hiding the camera behind her back, and making sure that it was out of reach for Fang as well. Me and Fang looked at eachother and smiled/smirked at the same time.

"One," I started counting. Angel got a terrified look on her face.

"Two," Fang continued, while Angel kept mumbling 'no' to no-one in particular.

"Three!" We shouted at the same time. Angel squealed as we both pounced, tickling her. "Give me the camera!" I demanded.

"Stop, stop. Please!" Angel gasped inbetween giggles. The camera rolled out from under her, and Fang snatched it up like a seagull on a stray chip. I stopped torturing Angel and let her catch her breath. I heard Fang gasp.

"What?" I asked, looking up to find him staring at the camera. I walked over to him. He tilted the screen on the camera towards me, his eyes slightly wide.

There, on the screen, was a picture of me hugging Fang. My shorts ridden up. I snatched the camera and deleted it so fast I don't think anyone had time to even blink.

Your probably wondering why I haven't heard anything from Fang's mind. It kind of goes like this:

'. . . . . . . . . . . ' and so on.

I heard laughing from the doorway. There stood the lunatic. Ruby had the same top as me and some brown short-shorts. She was snickering at us, trying not to choke on the apple juice she had. Oh, great. What is it _this_ time?

_I agree on that statement._ Fang thought to me.

"Gosh, Fang." Ruby broke the silence. "Your colour right now just doesn't suit your appearance. Black hair, black eyes, black pants, top, shoes even. The fairy-floss colour _does not suit_." What the hell is she talking about? "Max, your looking a bit blue." I frowned.

_She can see emotions, remember? She probably see's them as colours._ Fang informed me. Ooh, right.

_Hehe,_ I thought back. _Fang's pink, Fang's pink, Fang's pink, Fa-_

"Uh, Max?" Ruby interupted me. "I suggest you stop whatever it is your saying, thinking, whatever. Fang's going red."

I looked over at Fang. He was giving me an evil look. _Sorrrrrry_! I thought in a sarcastic tone. I sat down, rolling my eyes. Was it just me, or was Fang showing more emotion since the dream last night?

I felt Fang sit next to me. Quite close actually. I looked to the doorway and saw Angel's hair dissapear down the hallway. She better not be getting another camera.

My stomach growled. I put my arms around my stomach as Fang chuckled. "C'mon," He said, getting up. "Breakfast should be ready." I gladly jumped up and raced him to the dining room. There was no-one there. We walked into the kitchen to see everyone eating bacon. Except Ruby and Iggy. They were both over by the blender, behind the counter.

"So you get your honey, and the milk, bananas and ice. Put them in the blender and that's all there is to it." Ruby told Iggy, putting various ingredients in the blender. "Just remember the lid. Right Heidi?" I looked over at Heidi to see her poking her tounge out at her sister. Ruby only laughed.

She put the lid on the blender and plugged the machine in. She turned a switch and a verry loud noise broke the silence. I saw the yellowy mixture being tossed around in the blender and wondered how they'd taste. I kept my hoopes low and told myself they'd be horrible, so when they were great- no, their gonna be gross. Ok, they're gonna be horrible.

"Try it Iggy." Ruby said, pouring some of the yellow mixture into a glass. I sat down next to Heidi, waiting for a glass. Ok, that strategy didn't work. So shoot me.

I saw Fang walk past, rolling his eyes. _Ruby's rubbing off on her already._

"Hey!" I said, offended. He smirked. "Stupid mind reading powers," I mumbled as Ruby handed me a glass. I chugged it down, not tasting it. When I did though, I was surprised.

"Mmm, this is good." I smiled at Ruby. She smiled back.

"Much better than the shi- I mean stuff we made in cooking class last week."

"What's so bad about cooking class?" I asked, pouring myself another 'smoothie'.

"Ugh," Ruby groaned. "The dude makes sure all our meals go by 'the healthy eating guidelines'." She made quotes with her fingers. "We had to put wheat germ and almond meal in ours." She shuddered. "It was horrible."

* * *

"So, are you coming to our other house?" Heidi asked while I watched her packing her bags. I shrugged, though she couldn't see it; her back was to me.

"How are we gonna get there? Your not gonna stuff us all in the one car are you?" I shuddered involuntarily. She winked.

"No, Dad, or whoever's driving, will have to make a few trips. So it'll be like," she looked at her watch. "9, 11, 1, 3, 5, 7 maybe 8 pm before we're all there." She made weird hand motions while she counted. I swear, she was just like her sister. I shook my head and walked downstairs.

Fang cornered me at the bottom of the stairs. "We need to talk." He said. Oh, shi- uh, shitake mushrooms. _Can't we just think it?_ I asked. He shook his head and smirked.

"No"

**I couldn't be bothered writing any more, plus I need to update. **

**R&R Bob's still lonesly. Don't know which fic I said lonesly in, don't care. Bob's the review button. I hate having people review and ask who he is. I'll say it from now on, and if you can't be bothered reading it, I'm not going to answer your review. Got it?**

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	31. FAX!

**Disclaimer: Not JP**

**Claimer: I own OC's and plot**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

!!!FAX!!!

**Max POV**

"So what did you drag me all the way out here to talk about Fang?" We were in the middle of a small patch of trees, in the middle of a paddock. There were old trucks and machines just gathering rust out here. Fang jumped up to sit on the back of one of the trucks. Since our bones are hollow, we can jump higher than a normal human.

"Sit with me." He said, patting the spot next to him. After a slight hesitation, I jumped up to him, wondering what he wanted to talk about. No, I'm not stupid, but I hope he's not going to talk about what I think he's going to talk about.

"Max," Damnit, he is. Oh, well, lets get this over with. "I need to ask you something. Please don't run from me." He turned to face me, looking into my eyes. "I know I'm not that good with comunication," he shrugged. "But I need to know. Why do you run? Whenever I kiss you, why do you fly away from me?"

I hung my head, taking a deep breath. "I just, I couldn't take it, if it ended, if it ended badly. How would it affect the Flock, how would it affect _us_? I can't split us up again, I just can't." Great, I felt a stinging in my eyes. I blinked rapidly, trying to hold back the tears. Of course, one had to escape. "Damnit," I wiped the tear away quickly, not looking at Fang's reaction.

But I didn't have to look. Fang pulled me closer to him and I rested my head on his shoulder. "If we did start a relationship, you'd have the power to hurt me." I admitted. "I don't want to get hurt." I whispered.

Fang kissed the top of my head. Verry un-Fang like. "I could never hurt you, Max. I'm sorry about the thing, when the Flock split up." He knew not to talk about Ari. He was already trying not to hurt me, how thoughtful. "But you have to trust me Max."

I looked up into his eyes. They were sincere. I knew then and there that he would never hurt me. I sighed and closed my eyes, resting my head against his chest. I wanted to preserve this moment forever. "I trust you Fang." Those 4 words meant so much to me. I hoped Fang saw how much I did trust him. I trusted him with my life. My whole being. I know, Max being all melodramatic? What has the world come to?

Just remember I'm a human too. Well, mostly human at least.

Fang kissed the top of my head again and held me closer. I had one word to describe the moment. Bliss. **(A/N I just read a chapter of another fic that had that in it.)** I melted into the moment. Corny, but who could blame me? We just sat there for ages.

Then Fang spoke. "We need to head back. I bet their ready to go, don't you think?" I sighed, opening my eyes and jumping down from the truck. Fang got down and held my hand as we walked through the trees.

We raced back to the house. I won.

* * *

**Ruby POV**

I turned away from the briliant glowing light blue in the trees. Turning away from the window, I saw Angel giving me a knowing look.

At exactly the same time, we jumped up and shouted, "We know something you don't know," We linked arms and skipped around the living room. "Do-da, do-da. We know something you don't know, Oh-a do-da-day!" We continued singing until Iggy threw a plastic cup at my head. For a blind guy his aim is painful. I could feel a lump forming.

I was still rubbing the back of my head as Max and Fang burst in the door, laughing. I grinned, shielding my eyes from the glowing light blue that could have lit up all of Russia in a black-out. I kept my eyes covered as I got up to grab my sunnies. (Sunglasses) Well, they were no good. I sighed, sitting back down.

"I'm _soo_ not being in the same car as them. They give another meaning to _happy glow_." I mumbled. Angel heard it in my head and giggled, while Iggy's extra sensitive ears picked it up and started full out laughing. I chuckled.

"What'd we miss?" Max asked, sobering up and loosing a small amout of happy glow. Only minimal though, I still had to cover my eyes. I smirked.

"We were just discussing the movie. Right guys?" I answered, winking at the other nodded slightly and nugded Iggy. Angel smiled.

"This is mutany! Mutany!" We heard from the TV. We saw the captain guy yelling at the Auto and the Auto leaving. **(A/N I'm watching that bit now. Had too, again)** We sat down and continued to watch the movie. Surprise, surprise, Max and Fang sat together.

Nudge, Mum, Dad and Heidi had already left for town. They trusted me and the older 3 of the Flock to look after the others. We watched the movie in silence. Although, it did not escape my notice that Max and Fang were practically on each other's laps. When their happy blue turned to a darker colour, I started to get worried. If it got too dark, I'd have to say something and they would be embarassed and the others would get si- Oh, stuff it.

"Max, Fang, get off each others laps. I don't need to be a mind reader to know where your thoughts are headed. Angel, there's a bucket under the kitchen sink if you need it."

"Thanks Ruby!" Angel said, before rushing off to the kitchen. Fang went a bright red I never thought he could achieve, and Max literally looked like a tomato.

They stayed at opposite ends of the couch from then on.

* * *

**(A/N Just cos I'm nice, I'm gonna have a little bit more in the chapter. Plus I thought the idea for this couldn't go ignored.)**

Max, Fang and Gazzy were now on their way to our house. Me and Angel had both sworn that we weren't going with the lovebirds (hehe), and Iggy won rock, paper, scissors. We were going to watch Kung Fu Panda till Dad came back for us. I wanted to watch Step Brothers, but that wouldn't have been suitable for Angel.

I was sitting on the couch when Iggy came and sat next to me. "So, what made you shout at Max and fang before?" He asked. I smiled and laughed, Angel along with me.

"They were a few shades off the colour my parents are before their bed starts squeaking." I chuckled, he paled.

"They . . . What? . . . And Angel? . . . Eew. I know I make jokes about it, but I never meant it." Iggy stammered, looking at the wall with a disgusted look on his face. I laughed again.

"Ha! You look a little green, Iggy. Your lucky, you didn't have to listen to their thoughts." She shuddered.

"Do you even know what I meant?" I asked, it wasn't normal for a six year old to know 'the facts of life'. Of course, it wasn't normal for a four year old either. Thanks Mum! (Sarcasm, for those who haven't figured that out.)

Ah, yes. My Mum told me when I was four years old. **(A/N true, so true)** If you don't like it, then go suck a lemon.

"Yeah. Max told me a couple of months ago. Cos I had heard it in some people's thoughts." She shuddered. "Nudge and Gazzy don't know though. Were you really four years old when you had 'the talk'?" She made quotation marks with her fingers.

Iggy looked at me, eyebrows raised. I laughed. "No-one believes it at school either." I turned my attention back to the movie. I laughed as Poe bounced down the stairs again.

"C'mon." Iggy said, getting up. "Your Dad's here."

**I thought it was getting a bit long, so I stopped it there. I hope your not too mad about the updating delay. *Cowers***

**Review! I love hearing your thoughts. (Since I'm not a mind-reader)**

**Randomitis Sufferer :P**


	32. Settling in

**I'm soooooooooooooooooo, so, so, so, soo sorry I haven't updated in ****AGES****! I just haven't had the motivation and I've got heaps of stuff to do. We went to Harbour town the other day. (It's in Perth) So I spent all day telling Mum what to buy me for my birthday on Tuesday. I was so tired when we got home, I didn't even read. *Cue shocked gasp* Lol. This is pretty much just a filler chapter. That's why it's so short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**Claimer: I own the plot and my OC's**

My life as a mutant bird-kid

Settling in

**Max POV**

Wow, _two_ big houses. I'm impressed. Once again, three guest bedrooms. This time though, they were all upstairs and everything else except two bathrooms was downstairs. The house was on a corner and the garage was around the _back_ of the house. The main bedroom, living room and patio all looked across the road at a lake. It was a new house, barely any cobwebs.

We were barely conscious when Christine showed us our rooms. So, we saved the tour until the next day. Which happened to be today.

There wasn't any lawn at the back; instead, they had a garden. Heaps of organic plants growing in the large space. "Whoa," Exclaimed Nudge, looking over the garden with an interest. "How do you grow it all? It must be heaps of work."

Ruby just laughed and shrugged. "I don't do it. Ask Mum or Heidi." She shook her head with a smile and walked back into the house.

"Answer the door. And put on some pants! And make me a sandwich."

What the hell was that? Then I heard a voice downstairs. "I'll get it!" Ahh, the doorbell. I'd have to ask about that later. I walked down the stairs to see Ruby inviting a girl into the house. Must be a school friend.

"Oh, Lindsay, this is Max. Her and her friends are staying at our house. Don't ask, long story." The girl -Lindsay- gave me a small nod and turned back to Ruby.

"Guess what!" She directed to Ruby, slightly bouncing where she stood.

"What? Oh, let me guess. Eric's at your house again, isn't he?" She replied, a small smirk on her face. Lindsay squealed and started jumping on the spot. "And they call me hyper." Muttered Ruby, loud enough for Lindsay to hear. Her head bobbed as she watched Lindsay jumping.

Lindsay just hit her arm and stopped jumping. She turned back to me. "So, how many more of you are there, and _why_ are you here?" Ruby mock punched her arm and muttered 'be nice'. Lindsay just shrugged.

She looked behind me and her eyes widened. Ruby laughed and I turned around. Fang was just walking down the stairs with wet hair. He looked up to see us staring at him and he wrapped his hands around my waist. "This is Nick. Nick, this is Lindsay." I introduced them.

Fang muttered a 'hey', while Lindsay nodded absently, still eyeing Fang. Ruby sighed. "So, Eric's at your house, right?" Ruby said, interrupting the silence. Lindsay squealed, forgetting Fang.

"Yes! He is!" She started jumping up and down again. I swear, this girl is schizophrenic. _Amen to that_. Came Fang's voice in my head. I laughed.

"Well, I guess we'll just see how everyone else is going. Nice meeting you." I pulled Fang towards the kitchen. Iggy was busy cooking lunch.

"Hey Ig. Just a heads up, Ruby's got a friend over, and I have a feeling she's just as bad as Ruby." I warned him.

He nodded. "Eye-eye captain. Two nut jobs on the loose. I'll be careful." I rolled my eyes, but went into the lounge room to see Nudge, Angel, Heidi and Gazzy watching some TV show.

I sat down on the couch, Fang sitting next to me, and watched the show.

About an hour later, Christine came in with sausage rolls. "Lunch," she said, putting the plates on the coffee table. We all dug in, Lindsay and Ruby joining us.

"Whoa, these guys have got the same appetite as you do, Rubes." Lindsay pointed out, seeming shocked that Ruby wasn't the only one who could eat a whole chicken and then have room for dessert.

After lunch, Lindsay went home. "So," Ruby started. "You guys enrolling at school?" Oh, God. Not this again. "I mean," she added, seeing my face. "You could all make friends and learn what it's like in an Aussie school." She smiled. "And maybe you'll find that you like it here. Plus, you can't just stay here all day."

"She's got a good point." Iggy said, shrugging. "And who knows, maybe they won't want to capture us and sell us to the School."

You can guess what the younger kids said.

**I know, it's a cliché that they all go to school, but I just couldn't help myself. Oh, just a warning, I may not update for a while.**

**Please review. **

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	33. APOLOGIES!

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! **

**My faithful readers, it is very sad that my life has gotten in the way of my writing. **

**You may call me selfish, you may call me lazy, and I am.**

**But I just don't have the time for writing anymore.  
****  
Now, I may post a random chapter when I feel like it, but don't get your hopes up.**

**Personally, I think people who give up on good fanfictions are lazy little shits. **

**Guess it's up to you to decide if my fanfictions are good or not.**

**I've loved hearing your reviews and I've been awed at the responces, but I just can't write anymore. **

**Many ideas have entered my head, but I know that I will give up on them sooner or later.**

**But who knows? I might just put them up.**

**No promises though.**

**Lazy little shit. A.K.A Randomitis Sufferer**


End file.
